Spirit's Journey
by number1stormhawksfan
Summary: Chassidy always acted like a spirit, but she never thought that she'd be one. When Master Cyclonis and the Dark Ace kidnap her and mess up an experiment, she becomes a spirit that only they, Ravess, Aerrow, Piper, and Finn can see. Better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just an idea that I got and I thought that I'd try it out. I may not finish this if I don't get enough reviews. Enjoy.**

* * *

**I left my home on Terra Atmosia, just like I would on any other day, but this was no ordinary day. I walked into some fields in an area of the terra that few traveled to. It was behind the Beaconing Tower. I liked to just sit and look at all the flowers. I swear, if you watch them close enough, you can see them grow. Look what becomes of having nothing to do. I've literally died of boredom, according to my best friend, Louis. He said that I acted like a spirit sometimes.**

_**flashback…**_

_**I was watching the flowers when I sensed a new presence in the meadow. I turned and looked at Louis. "You're watching the flowers grow **_**again**_**?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. I turned back to the flowers. Louis sat beside me. "You act like you're dead sometimes." He told me. This caught my attention. "How so?" I asked. "You just walk around like a spirit. You always act depressed and bored, like you have no purpose." Louis told me. "Well, I don't have a purpose." I told him. "Yes you do." He argued. "What's my purpose?" Louis paused, his expression blank. "Exactly." I told him. **_

"_**But… You could become a sky knight if you trained to fight." Louis told me. "You know I'd never be brave enough. I can't even face bugs and rats, let alone **_**Cyclonians**_**. I would freeze up and surrender the second that I saw one." I told him. "You could be part of a squadron. Someone who didn't have to face Cyclonians." Louis told me. "If I'm on a squadron, I'm eventually gonna face the Cyclonians. Anyway, who in the Atmos would take me in and ask me to be part of their squadron?" I asked. "Well, you have a purpose. You just don't know it yet. No one is just here. It'd be a waste of space and oxygen." Louis joked, smiling at me. I smiled sadly back. I had no purpose. Why was that?**_

_**End flashback…**_

**This was usually what my days consisted of. Laying around and thinking. I could have conversations with myself easily. I'm the easiest person for me to talk to. I also enjoyed reading and knew many legends from all over the Atmos. I was far from smart though. I was… average I guess. **

_**The flower! I swear I just saw it move! **_

_**Oh, no you didn't! You were just seeing things.**_

_**What do you know?**_

_**Not much.**_

**I giggled softly. I stood up and looked up at the sky to see what time it was. Lunch. I began to walk home. **

**At home, no one was home. My younger sister, Camilla, was at a friends house. Sometimes I took care of her, but not today. Thankfully, I got a break. I saw on the couch and ended up laying down and falling asleep. **

* * *

**I woke up the next morning. **_**Oh God! Camilla!**_** I jumped off the couch to find a woman sitting in a recliner. "Hello, Chassidy. You were looking under the weather lately so I let Stephanie spend the night with Camilla so that you could get some sleep." Mrs. Dolan told me. "Oh. Okay. Thanks. I'm just gonna make breakfast. Is there anything particular that you and Stephanie like?" I asked. "Oh, no. I'm going to be getting home early. You and Camilla would best be getting prepared. I've heard rumors that the Cyclonians are going to attack today and take a young girl from town. I'm not sure what they'll do with the girl when they get her, but I doubt that she'll be back here." **

**With that, Mrs. Dolan went upstairs, got Stephanie, and left. Camilla came downstairs. "Why did Stephanie have to leave so early?" She asked. "Um, Mrs. Dolan thinks that Cyclonians are going to attack." A scared look crossed Camilla's face. "But they're not!" I quickly assured her. "How would she know?" Cam asked. "Exactly. How would anyone know?" I asked.**

**I cooked some French toast and eggs for breakfast. I had to take care of Cam today, so I packed some toys and left. Cam and I went to my spot behind the Beaconing Tower. I stared at the flowers while she played. A couple of hours later, Louis joined us. "I thought that I'd find you here." He said. I smiled at him and he sat down. "So, what's up?" He asked. "The sky." I said dreamily. Then, I turned my attention to the pretty clouds in the sky. Louis sighed and said, "I know **_**that**_**. What's going on?" He asked. "Cam's playing, I'm watching the flowers. The usual." I told him, smiling.**

**Then, suddenly, the sky went dark. The Beaconing Tower! I stood, shocked. I needed to get Cam home. I stood and pulled Cam beside me. Louis packed up her toys. We began to walk past the Beaconing Tower, but two figures stepped outside. Master Cyclonis and the Dark Ace. I stepped back, shocked. I had to hide, but where could I hide? I had to hide Cam. Maybe they wouldn't notice us. Mrs. Dolan had been right. I should've listened. Master Cyclonis and the Dark Ace looked at me and I froze. Master Cyclonis smiled, looking straight at me.**

**Mrs. Dolan had said that they were going to take a young girl from the town, and I hadn't listened. I had single-handedly dragged Cam and I into the middle of this. Master Cyclonis turned to the Dark Ace and said, "Get the older girl. If she runs, take the younger one." The Dark Ace began to walk toward us. "Louis, take Cam!" I yelled suddenly. Louis dropped the toys, scooped Cam up, and turned. "Chassidy! What about you?" He asked. "Just go! Protect Cam!" I yelled, not looking at him. My eyes were locked on the Dark Ace, who was still headed for me. Louis ran, with Cam yelling for me.**

**The Dark Ace smiled mockingly at me. I tensed. **_**Should I run? **_**"Don't run, little girl. I'll just catch you." He told me, mockingly. I backed up a step, but the Dark Ace dashed forward and caught my arm. He pulled me over to Master Cyclonis. She forcefully lifted my face to look at her. "Good. We have the girl, and we have the Aurora Stone shards. Let's go before the sky knights get here." She said. **

**The Dark Ace pulled me onto his ride. I thought about jumping off, but then he took off. I had never been off Atmosia before. Actually, I had never really been off the ground, at least not on a skimmer. I was in between a rock and a hard place, literally. If I jumped off, I'd hit the rock and die, and if I stayed on, I'd soon be in a hard place in a hard situation. I decided to take the hard situation. **

**The Dark Ace had a crystal the next time that I looked at him. I jumped and almost fell off the ride, but he grabbed me. He used the crystal on me and I found that I couldn't move or talk. "That was an enhanced Paralyzer Crystal, Dark Ace. Use this Spirit Holder Crystal to make sure that her spirit doesn't leave her body." Master Cyclonis said, tossing the Dark Ace a crystal. I began to have a panic attack, but the Dark Ace couldn't hear it because I was paralyzed.**

_**My spirit leaving me? Is that a fancy way to say that I might die? Oh, my God! I can't breathe and I can't talk and I have no way of tell anyone that I'm having one of my panic attacks!**_

**I whimpered. The Dark Ace glanced at me. I whimpered again. "Master, she's trying to tell us something." He said. "Pulse!" I yelled against my closed lips. Master Cyclonis looked shocked. She obviously wasn't expecting anything to go wrong with her virtually flawless plan. I yelled again. Same word. This time, Master Cyclonis understood. Her eyes widened in horror. I'm guessing that she didn't want to lose her little experiment before she had even begun.**

"**Pulse! Check her pulse, Dark Ace." Master Cyclonis said, urgently. She directed the talons to land while the Dark Ace put his hand against my throat. After searching around, he finally found it. "Master. She's having a panic attack. I don't think she can breathe." The Dark Ace said urgently. Master Cyclonis groaned. "This was not supposed to happen. She's going to die before we even get to Cyclonia!" She said to herself. Then, she screamed, "Dark Ace! The Spirit Holder!" The Dark Ace had dropped the Spirit Holder to try to aid me. **

**I felt a sensation of being dragged, but my body wasn't moving. It was my spirit. Was this what dying felt like? Then, I was floating ni the air. I could see my body, but… I was a spirit! What did they do to me? Master Cyclonis looked up at me. I was just as shocked as she. Then, her shock turned to determination. "Dark Ace! Use the crystal and get her back into her body! Cypriote can't use her body of there's no soul!" She yelled. Use my body? I turned and flew away as fast as I could. **_**I'm gonna need help.**_

* * *

**Aerrow: That was pretty good.**

**Me: Yeah, I guess. I beg to differ.**

**Aerrow: Are you gonna continue the story?**

**Me: If I get a flattering review or two.**

**Aerrow: REVIEW PEOPLEZ!**

**Me: *sweetly* please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Well, I got the reviews that I needed! Thank you Smartkitty314, Denotic, and MageofMusic for reviewing! By the way, I heard that the entire last chapter was in bold print. I didn't write it that way. LOL. I didn't realize that it had been posted that way.

Piper: Good for you.

Me: The Storm Hawks will be in this chapter!

Piper: Good for us.

Me: What's wrong with you?

Piper: I'm bored. You forced me to come, remember?

Me: Oh yeah! Well, while you're here, be a dear and do the disclaimer.

Piper: I'm older than you, you can't tell me what to do…

Me: I'm thirteen, you're fourteen. Big difference.

Piper: I'm about to turn fifteen and…

Me: I DON'T OWN STORM HAWKS!

* * *

I flew rapidly through the air toward Terra Atmosia. All the time, I was yelling, "Help! Can anyone see me or hear me?" No one would ever respond. I sped up and landed on Atmosia, only to fall through the ground. I floated back up. Oh yeah. I was a spirit. I saw the Storm Hawks talking with the council up ahead. I flew closer to see what they were saying.

"What exactly did the Cyclonians steal?" Aerrow asked. "They first stole the Aurora Stone Shards, then they took a girl named Chassidy. Her best friend, Louis, and her younger sister, Camilla, narrowly escaped." The head of the council told Aerrow. I flew closer. "What did she look like?" Aerrow asked. The head of council gave him a picture of me. I flew up behind him.

Aerrow looked up suddenly. Then, he turned around. I flew away in shock. Aerrow stared at me in shock. "Um, isn't that her?" He asked, pointing to me. Piper and Finn nodded. Junko, Stork, Radarr, and the council shook their heads. "I don't see anyone." Junko said. Piper, Finn, and Aerrow looked at each other, and then back at me.

I flew quickly toward them. "You can see me? Can you hear me?" I asked. "It'd be hard not to hear you." Finn told me. "Is she talking?" The council asked. Piper, Aerrow, and Finn nodded. "Mind worms." Stork muttered. Radarr growled. "You have to help me get my body back!" I exclaimed. Aerrow glanced around at those who couldn't see me. They were staring at him, Piper, and Finn like they were insane. "Let's go talk somewhere more private." Aerrow told me. He reached out to take my hand and his hand passed right through me. I gasped, and looked up at him, shocked. "Just… Follow me." He said. I floated after him. Piper and Finn followed.

We went to an empty alley. I tried to lean up against the wall, but I fell right through. I cried out in shock. I was inside the building. I floated back out. "So, you're Chassidy?" Finn asked. I nodded. He smiled and Piper hit him across the head. "Don't mind him." She said. He kept staring at me and I covered up the right side of my face in embarrassment. _Did he notice the scar?_ I had a scar on the right side of my face. It went from below my eye to about my nose. He had noticed.

"Where'd that scar come from?" He asked. I looked up in shock. They waited for me to share. " I'm extremely clumsy and happened to fall and hit a dresser. I fell in front of the dresser and the dresser fell on me. There was a glass globe on the dresser, which fell off the dresser when the dresser fell on me. When the globe fell off the dresser, it broke and a shard of glass went into my face. It almost hit me in the eye. It was a very large shard of glass, as you can see from the scar." I told them.

"Okay. There's something that I don't understand. Why did the Cyclonians single you out?" Aerrow asked. "They weren't specifically looking for me. They just need a girl. I was the first girl that they saw, so they took me. They were going to take my sister if I ran." I explained. "Why were you in that meadow anyway?" Piper asked. "Watching flowers grow." I said. "What?" Finn asked. I could practically hear him thinking, _freak. _"Why?" Piper asked. "Um, it just gives me time to think." I told them. "About what?" Aerrow pressed. "Just things." I mumbled. He dropped it.

"Hey guys? Are you okay?" Junko asked, entering the alley. Aerrow glared at him. "We're fine. We just have a crazy girl who watches flowers talking to us. Other than that, we're perfect." Finn said, walking out of the alley. Piper turned to Aerrow. Junko left to follow Finn. "Aerrow, what if this is some trick the Cyclonians put together?" She asked. "What do you mean?" Aerrow asked. "I mean, what if she's a hologram?" Piper asked. Aerrow turned to me. "She was freaking out a little too convincingly to be a hologram, Piper." Aerrow pointed out. "If she were in Cyclonia, she would be freaking out." Piper argued. "I swear that I'm not a hologram. I remember what happened exactly before I left my body." I tried to assure them.

"Okay. What exactly happened?" Aerrow asked. "Well, I was in the meadow when Master Cyclonis and the Dark Ace took the Aurora Stone Shards. They were going to take either my younger sister, Camilla, or I. I gave up myself in order to save Camilla. Louis took Cam and they both got away, but Master Cyclonis took me. Then, she used an enhanced Paralyzer Crystal to paralyze me, obviously, and then the Dark Ace was supposed to use a spirit holder or whatever to keep my spirit in my body. At the time, I thought that was a fancy way to say keep me from dying, so I started having a panic attack. I have those a lot. I couldn't open my mouth so I couldn't breathe. I finally got them to check my pulse and realize that I was dying. Then, the Dark Ace put the Spirit Holder thing down, and I left my body. Master Cyclonis said something about Cypriote not being able to use my body if there's no soul. Then, I flew away and found you guys." I explained.

I took a deep breath. "And now I have no idea where my body is. They probably threw it into the wastelands." I added. "Are you done?" Piper asked. "Yeah." I told her. "I think that's pretty convincing. Chassidy, come with us to our ship and we'll research this Spirit Holder, and Cypriote." Piper told me. They walked away. I floated after them. "Just ignore the rest of the team. Finn's always rude and the others can't see you." Aerrow told me. "I totally understand. I think I'd probably say you guys were insane too if you told me that you'd met a spirit that I couldn't see. Well, not anymore." I said.

"So what's it like being a spirit?" Piper asked. "I don't know. I kind of feel like wind. Kind of like nothing." I tried to explain as best as I could. "That's obvious." Piper told me. "I don't know how to explain it! Are you really asking me this now? I've only been a spirit for an hour." I told her. "Sorry. I'm just curious." She told me. "I was too until it actually happened." I muttered. Piper looked away, slightly disappeared. I smiled and laughed gently. "I like you. You're really easy to get to though." I told her. She smiled slightly and said, "Yeah. I guess I'm just emotional." "Yeah, I was like that until I started watching flowers. You should try it sometime." I told her. I flew ahead of them. Piper looked weirded out. I heard her whisper to Aerrow, "Try watching flowers?" He shrugged and I laughed. Then, I saw my house up ahead. "Hey! Can I check on something?" I asked them. Without waiting for them to answer, I flew through the wall and into my house. I floated through walls, looking for Cam.

She was asleep in my room. She was whimpering. "Chassidy, don't go with them." She whispered. She was having a nightmare about me. I floated to her bedside and whispered, "Cam, if you can hear me, I want you to know that I'm fine. I want you to concentrate on keeping yourself safe, and if any Cyclonians come, you have to fight as hard as you can to get away from them. I also want you to remember that, even if I don't see you again, I love you and I'm always watching over you." "Like a guardian angel?" She whispered in her sleep. She heard me! "Yes. I'm your guardian angel." I told her.

Suddenly, she sat straight up. "Chassidy?" She exclaimed. She looked right at me. "Chassidy!" She yelled. She jumped at me only to go right through me. "Cam! Are you okay?" I asked, worried because I couldn't help her. "Yeah. Chassidy. Are you… Dead?" She asked fearfully. "No. At least, I don't think so. If I can get back to my body then I can be regular, old, boring, freak, flower-watching me again." I told her, trying to lighten the mood. "Let me come with you! I'll help you get your body back." Cam said, determined to get her big sister back. "No. You can't come, Cam. This involves the Cyclonians and I don't want you near them. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if they took you. They still need another girl's body." I told her. "But, Sissy…" She began to cry. "Don't cry, Cam! As long as you stay safe, everything will turn out. I have a squadron helping me." I told her. This perked her up. She'd wanted to be a sky knight for as long as she could remember. "Really? Who?" She asked. "The Storm Hawks themselves." I told her. She gasped in delight. "Can I meet them?" She asked. "Of course. Let me go tell them. It might be a little bit. Stay here." I told her.

I floated out to Piper and Aerrow. "Guys! She can see me! Cam can see me!" I yelled. "That's great!" Piper exclaimed. "Could you do me a favor?" I asked. "That depends." Aerrow told me. "Well, Cam's really into squadrons, and she wants to meet you guys. All of you. Could we go get the rest of the team so she could meet you?" I asked. Aerrow smiled and said, "Sure. That'd be great." I smiled and exclaimed, "Oh thank you! I would kiss you, but I can't and even if I could that'd be weird." He laughed.

I floated with them to the ship. We went inside. "Guys. Chassidy is here…" "I can see that." Finn interrupted, glaring at me. "And her little sister Camilla would like to meet us, so we're going to go see her." Piper finished. Aerrow glared at Finn, and Finn turned away from all three of us. I tried not to let the hurt show on my face, but it must've because Piper said, "Finn, be nice to her. She's been through a lot in the past few hours." "Whatever." Finn said. "Mind worms." It was Stork, muttering about mind worms again. Radarr whined and climbed on Aerrow's shoulder. He looked at me, but he obviously couldn't see anything.

Junko attempted to make conversation. "Uh, hi. I can't look at you because I don't know where you are, but I'll try to talk to you. I'm Junko." He said. Out of habit, I responded, "I'm Chassidy." He couldn't hear me. Aerrow quickly stepped in. "She said that she's Chassidy." He told Junko. "Oh." Junko said. He stopped trying to talk to me. I sighed and looked around sadly. Aerrow noticed and said, "Um, let's go meet Camilla so we can leave and help Chassidy." He said. We all left the ship. I floated over to Piper, and said, "I'm gonna float through Junko and see if he feels it." I told her. She watched as I floated around Junko. He shivered. "Brr. It's cold. Chassidy, is that you?" He asked. He could feel me! "Yeah. That's her Junko. She wanted to see if you could feel her even if you couldn't see her." Piper explained. "Now you guys have to believe that she's real. You just felt her yourself, Junko." Aerrow said. "I still think you have mind worms." Stork grumbled. I flew through him and he screamed. Finn actually laughed. "Do you believe us now?" Piper asked, giggling. Stork glared at the open air. I guess he thought that's where I was. "I don't like you." He grumbled.

We were at my house. "Come on in, guys!" I yelled, flying through the wall to get Cam. "Cammy! They're here! Let's go downstairs." I told her. She ran excitedly down the stairs, and into the living room. The Storm Hawks were already there. She froze, just staring at them. Then, "Oh… My… GOD! YOU REALLY DID IT, SISSY! YOU BROUGHT THE STORM HAWKS HERE!" Cam screamed. "Shh. Cam." I was laughing. Cam ran over to the Storm Hawks. "You don't even know how long I've wanted to meet you!" She exclaimed. I left them to talk and explored the house. "Stay for dinner!" I heard Cam begging. This caught my attention. "Cam? You don't know how to cook." I told her. At that moment, the door opened. "Cam, what do you want to eat…?" Louis froze. "Cam! I told you never to let strangers into the house!" Louis scolded. "But, Louis! These are the Storm Hawks!" Cam exclaimed. "I don't care! I promised your sister that I'd take care of you!" Louis told her. "Chassidy was the one who brought them here." Cam told him. Louis looked around the room. "Where is she?" He asked. "Right there." Cam said, pointing at me. "There's no one there. Did you get enough sleep last night?" Louis asked. "Please, let me explain…" Aerrow began. Louis glared at him. "Cam, go to your room." I told Cam. "Okay, Sissy." She said. She ran upstairs.

Louis looked after her quizzically. Then, he looked at where she had pointed. "Chass? Could it be true?" He murmured. "Aerrow, tell him everything." I said. Aerrow did. Louis listened thoughtfully to the entire story. "Well. I guess I know what I have to do. Chass, I'm helping you find your body." Louis announced. "No! He has to take care of Cam!" I exclaimed. "Chassidy wants you to stay here and take care of Camilla." Piper said. "Mrs. Dolan can watch her." Louis said. "No! I want you to!" I said firmly to Louis. "She really wants you to watch Cam." Aerrow told Louis. Louis glared at the ground and finally said, "Fine. I'll stay here. But you better come back, Chassidy." I smiled. "Cam! We're leaving!" I called. Cam ran down the stairs. "I love you Cam. Remember what I told you earlier. Stay safe. Bye Louis." I said. "She said bye to you." piper told him. "Bye, Chassidy. Like I said, the next time I hear from you, it better be to where I can see you." He told me. "Hopefully it will be." I murmured.

* * *

"_Another scandal on terra Atmosia today. The girl who was previously kidnapped, Chassidy, seems to have, unfortunately, passed away. This happened before the Cyclonians could succeed in whatever plan they were using her for, so late last night, the Cyclonians came back, looking for Chassidy's younger sister. Which leads to the conclusion that young Camilla has been taken by the Cyclonians. More on this story as more information is received."_

The Storm Hawks gasped at the news. "We have to tell her." Aerrow said. "We'll tell her when she wakes up." Piper said. Aerrow sighed. He went to my room and careful peeked in. I was just waking up. They had given me an empty room, since I couldn't use a bed. I didn't even know spirits could get tired, but I was exhausted last night. "Chassidy, I know this is the last thing you want to hear right now, but the Cyclonians came back to Terra Atmosia last night… They took Camilla." Aerrow told me softly. "No." I breathed. "They… they took her?" I asked. Aerrow nodded sadly. I broke, and began sobbing, well, as much as a ghost could.

* * *

Master Cyclonis had the other girl tied up, and they were at the temple. It wouldn't be long now. Soon, Cypriote would be back in the Atmos, and help Cyclonia win. This time… There was no way her plan could fail.

* * *

Me: Oh no! they took Cam!

Master Cyclonis: Yay! I win!

Me: You might, but no one will ever know unless I get another two reviews.

Master Cyclonis: Review so that I can win!

Me: I never said you were winning…

Master Cyclonis: Whatever! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Once again, I got the reviews. Yeah! Thanks MageofMusic and Denotic for reviewing!

Stork: I'm surprised anyone's even reading this story. Everyone knows that if this really happened, everyone in the Atmos would've been doomed in the first chapter.

Me: Yeah, I'm sure. Whatever, dude, don't make me depressed.

Stork: I'm just saying…

Me: Well I'm just saying stop being emo!

Stork: At least I don't sit listening to Metallica all day.

Me: You would if you knew where any of the cds were and if I'd let you touch my iPod, which is never happening. Anyway, that's some damn good music. On with the story while Stork and I argue about the amazingness of Metallica! I don't own anything except for Chassidy, Cam, and Louis!

Stork: Enjoy. This may be the last story you read before your doom.

Me: STOP IT!

* * *

The Condor was headed full speed to Cyclonia. Aerrow had promised to get Cam back. I didn't even remember the last time, if ever, I'd been so scared. My poor, poor Cam. My little sister. What if they killed her? Why did I have to leave my stupid body? I would never forgive myself! I had let the Cyclonians take Cam! If I had just let her come with us, the Cyclonians wouldn't have gotten her. I could've protected her!

I'd been doing this, insulting myself, ever since Aerrow had told me that Cam was gone. He had said that they were probably in Cyclonia. "Hey. You okay? You've been sitting in here all day?" It was Aerrow. "I'm as fine as I can be, with my sister's life in danger and all." I said quietly. "You don't have to worry. We'll get her back. I promise." Aerrow assured me. "Aerrow, what if she's already dead? What if their plan has already been put into action? What then?" I demanded. "Then we stop them. We stop them for your sister. You'll be motivated and be able to help us." He told me. I sighed. Aerrow stood up and said, "I guess I'll just let you be alone." I just nodded. When I was sure that he was gone, I floated up into the air.

I was sort of pacing, spirit style. I just couldn't stop worrying about Cam. I still had a horrible feeling that we were too late. The door to my room opened, and I floated back down. It was Piper. I looked at her questioningly, waiting for her to tell me what she wanted. "How often do ghosts sleep?" She asked. "I don't know. I've only slept once in this form. What is with you and asking questions that are too early for anyone to answer?" I asked. She looked away. I sighed and said, "_Joking!_" Piper tried her best to smile at me and said, "You might want to at least try to sleep. We'll be getting to Cyclonia early in the morning." "Okay. Thanks." I told her. She left me to sleep, but how could I sleep knowing that Cam was in danger. Suddenly, I felt myself becoming drowsy. _I'm a bad sister._ I thought as I drifted to sleep.

"Chassidy. Wake up. We're here." A voice grumbled. I opened my eyes. It was Finn, and he did not look happy about being here. "We're in Cyclonia?" I asked. "Where else would we be?" He demanded. I shrugged and followed him through the halls of the Condor. We met the rest of the Storm Hawks in the main room.

"Chassidy, we were just discussing the plan. You just need to follow me and Piper while the others hold off any talons. We'll find Cam, and get her out of there." Aerrow told me. "I won't be much help. I can't touch the talons." I told Aerrow. "True, but you can talk to Camilla. Also, if you can't touch the talons, the talons can't touch you." Piper told me.

We left the ship. No disguises. We just had to get to Cam as soon as we could. There were only a few talons, and Junko and Finn held them off. Piper, Aerrow, Radarr, and I ran, or in my case, floated, through Cyclonia, looking for Cam. Suddenly, a talon that I recognized from books to be Ravess jumped out of the shadows and fired an arrow at us. It exploded beside me, but all it did was push me a little bit. I guess I could've expected that, I mean, I was air, but I yelled, "Whoa! Dude, I moved!"

I turned again to see Ravess staring at me, through me? No, definitely at me. She could see me! "Aerrow! She can see me!" I exclaimed. Aerrow had his double blades and Piper had her crystal staff out. They were both glaring at Ravess. "Where's the girl that Master Cyclonis took, Ravess?" Aerrow demanded. Ravess smirked and mockingly asked, "The dead one or the other one."

"I'm the dead one, you witch! Now tell me where my sister is!" I yelled. Ravess smirked at me this time. "Well, I'm happy to inform you that she's not here." She told me. "Where's my sister?" I demanded. "What are you going to do if I don't tell you? You can't touch me, but I can touch you." Ravess told me, smiling evilly. "No you can't." I told her cautiously. I glanced at Aerrow. Piper was gone. Where was she?

"I can use this." Ravess told me. She pulled out the Spirit Holder. "How did you know that I would come?" I asked. "The other little brat, your sister, said something about her sister coming to save her with the Storm Hawks. We were prepared. Now, all I have to do is capture your soul, put you back in your body, and you'll be finished off for good." Ravess took a step toward me. Then, Piper came from behind her and shot Ravess with her staff. I floated away from the battle.

"Go!" Aerrow yelled. "Go where?" I asked. "I don't know! Just go and try to find Finn." He told me. I flew away. I had an advantage of finding Finn since I could fly through walls. I searched everywhere. Finally, thirty minutes later, I found him. "Finn!" I yelled. "What do you want?" He demanded. I was hurt, but I didn't let it show. "I don't know! Aerrow told me to come find you. I think he was trying to get me away from Ravess." I explained. "Not that I wanted to find you." I muttered. "Ravess is here? I have to go help them." Finn said, starting to leave.

"I have to stay with you." I told him.

"Go to the Condor."

"I don't know where it is."

"You did a plenty good job of finding me."

"Well, maybe I don't want to look around here anymore."

"Why not?"

"This place is depressing."

"Just go and…"

"No! Fine, I admit it! I'm scared, okay?" I exclaimed. Finn looked taken aback. "Well, why are you scared? The talons can't touch you." He told me. "Yes they can! Ravess has a Spirit Holder, which you don't know what that is because you didn't even take the time to listen to how I got this way!" I yelled. "Listen, I'm sorry about that, but I have to go help my friends!" Finn said. I had a feeling he was just trying to get rid of me. He's so self-centered…

"Go! Go!" Aerrow yelled. Him and Piper were running toward us. They ran past us. Finn and I followed. "What's going on?" I asked. "We got rid of Ravess for now, but I think they'll follow us. They say that you're a major interference to their plans and they have to get rid of you." Aerrow told me. "Is Junko on the ship?" Piper asked Finn. "Yeah." He replied. "Don't worry Aerrow. They won't be able to get rid of me. I have mad skills." I joked. To say that he wasn't in a joking mood was an understatement. He ignored me.

Stork started to take off as we got on the ship. Daredevil much? "Did you figure out where they took Cam?" I demanded of Aerrow and Piper. "Ravess didn't tell us, but we have a pretty good idea." Piper told me. "Where?" I asked. "Cypriote's Temple." Piper told me. "We have to go there." I told them. "Stork set a course to Cypriote's Temple." Aerrow commanded. I knew what a goddess' temple usually meant in the Atmos. A sacrifice. They were going to kill Cam, and wanted to kill me, as sacrifices to Cypriote.

I borrowed a book on gods and goddesses from Piper. I sat in the main room with everyone else for once, even if they couldn't see me. I was searching for Cypriote. Finally, I found her.

_Cypriote is the goddess of the extreme evil. It is widely believed that she is the only god or goddess that the Cyclonians believe in. Once, thousands of years ago, when she was alive, she nearly took over the Atmos by banding with the Cyclonians. She was stopped by one of the first sky knights, a Rex Guardian. He and his squadron fought an almost endless battle with her, and only two survived the battle, but Cypriote was defeated. Now, it is believed that if another body that she could use was found, she will be brought back to the Atmos, and wreak havoc once again._

"We're approaching Cypriote's Temple." Stork announced. I floated to the window. There were Cyclonians rides and cruisers everywhere. "Okay, we'll hold off the talons while Chassidy flies to Camilla. We'll all meet up as soon as we can. Aerrow and I are going to try our best to keep up with Chassidy, but, Chassidy, if we fall behind, just keep going." Piper explained. Stork landed the ship. The Storm Hawks ran off with their weapons. I immediately flew through the walls of the temple. None of the talons could see me.

It didn't take me long to find Cam. The temple was maze, but I could go through walls. The Dark Ace was forcing Cam forward to a statue of Cypriote. She looked at me and exclaimed, "Chassidy!" No! Master Cyclonis and the Dark Ace both looked at me. They looked _freaked. _"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." I said mockingly. Master Cyclonis smiled. "Two birds with one stone. How foolish, to come here alone." She said. She pulled out a Spirit Holder. I gasped. I wanted to run, but I couldn't leave Cam.

The Spirit Holder's energy reached out to me, but someone yelled, "No!" I looked as someone blocked me. It was Louis. "Louis? What are you doing here?" I demanded. "Trying to save Cam!" Louis yelled. We both looked at her. "Well, good. I could probably use some help." I said. "That won't be happening. Dark Ace…" Master Cyclonis said. The Dark Ace let go of Cam and lunged at Louis. "Louis! Run!" I screamed. Louis jumped out of the way. "You better leave, boy. You're fighting with experienced warriors now." The Dark Ace growled. "Louis! Go! The Storm Hawks are here! I'll find a way." I told him. Louis nodded and said, "I'll go get them." Then, he left.

"Hurry, Dark Ace. Finish this." Master Cyclonis urged. The Dark Ace took Cam again. "No!" I yelled. I flew at him. Master Cyclonis pointed the Spirit Holder at me. It got me this time. I was trapped inside the crystal. I hit the sides. "Cypriote, please accept this sacrifice and use her body to come back to the world." Master Cyclonis said. "No! Cam!" I screamed. I saw a cloud of black circle around Cam. The Dark Ace moved away, leaving Cam alone. "Please! No!" I yelled. The crystal shattered. I had broken out. Wait, no I hadn't. I was back in my body. They had gotten my body and put me back in it! Now I could save Cam!

Master Cyclonis was obviously expecting this because she had the Dark Ace hold my arms. I couldn't even see Cam anymore. I was crying. Finally, Cam walked out of the clouds. No, not Cam. Cypriote. I broke into sobs. The Dark Ace roughly spun me to face him. "Get a hold of yourself." He hissed. I tried to quiet my cries. "Cypriote. It is such a pleasure to finally meet you." Master Cyclonis said. "The pleasure is mine. Who are these two?" Cypriote asked. "My loyal servant, the Dark Ace, and the sister of the girl whose body you took over. We were going to finish her off because even in spirit form, she was causing problems. Actually, Dark Ace, if you would…" Master Cyclonis turned to the Dark Ace. The Dark Ace took out his sword. I was still crying. I put my hands in front of me.

The Dark Ace raised his sword. "Wait!" It was Cypriote. The Dark Ace stopped and looked at her. "This girl survived being out of her body and getting back in? That's extremely rare. Perhaps, if she served me, taking over the Atmos would be easier. Dark Ace, get the sword away from her. What do you say?" Cypriote asked me. "No. You killed my sister! I'd rather die." I hissed. "That's too bad. Proceed." Cypriote said. The Dark Ace raised his sword again. I fought against my body. Then, I felt myself fly into the air. I looked down and saw my body. I had gotten out on my own?

"And she can escape her body on her own. Don't damage the body. I want her caught, and we can surely persuade her to join us." Cypriote announced. "Dark Ace, use your Spirit Holder." Master Cyclonis commanded. The Dark Ace got out the crystal, and I could feel myself being pulled into it once again. Suddenly, the sensation was gone, and I was able to fly away. Aerrow had attacked. The rest of the Storm Hawks were here. "Go to the ship!" Aerrow commanded. I flew as fast as I could. I flew through the walls of the ship.

Soon, the rest of the Storm Hawks followed. Piper sat beside where I was floating. "You're shaking. What did they do to you?" She asked. "Cam. She's gone." I told her shakily, starting to sob again. "Hey! I heard her! I can't see her, but I heard her!" Junko exclaimed. Stork and Radarr nodded in agreement. They could all hear me. "Tell us what happened." Aerrow told me. I told them the whole story. "So… Cam. She's…?" Finn asked. I burst into sobs again. Piper glared at him. "Way to go Finn." She hissed. "Hey. It'll be okay. Maybe once we get rid of Cypriote, we'll find a way to get Cam back." Junko reassured me. "Thanks." I said quietly. "We need to research on how to defeat Cypriote, and then we'll find her and beat her!" Aerrow exclaimed optimistically. Optimistically. Optimistic. Those words didn't mean anything to me anymore.

* * *

"We need to find the girl, and capture her. She's going to be a problem for us later unless she joins us now." Cypriote announced. "What do we do if she refuses to join?" Master Cyclonis asked. "Then I suppose we'll have to kill her. It will be such a loss though. I'm sure she'll join when we tell her what her fate holds for her if she doesn't." Cypriote said confidently. "Very well. Dark Ace, round up some of your best talons, including Ravess and Snipe. I want this girl captured, and uninjured. Do you understand me?" Master Cyclonis asked. "Yes Master." The Dark Ace said, bowing. He turned to leave.

* * *

Me: That's all that I'm writing for now.

Dark Ace- Thank God.

Me: YOU AND STORK ARE RUDE! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU TWO PICKING ON ME! WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?

Dark Ace: Whoa! I'm sorry! Don't leave me crying in a corner like you did to Stork! What did you do to him anyway.

Me: That was fun. I went into detail on Metallica and made him listen to every song. I don't think he likes them. That or I busted his ear drums by playing the music too loud.

Dark Ace: …

Me: Uh-oh spaghetti-O!

Dark Ace: What?

Me: I'm out of ideas.

Dark Ace: No you're not. You have a whole page of them.

Me: Okay, I'm not out of ideas, I just don't know how to link the ideas together unless you want this story to get jumpy. Do you want that?

Dark Ace: I don't really care, but…

Me: DO YOU WANT THAT?

Dark Ace: No! You're psychotic!

Me: I know. To my wonderful readers, if you have any ideas for the story, I will gladly accept them. Please try to have some ideas in your review.

Dark Ace: You heard the psycho! Review!

Me: Please!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Yay! I got the reviews fast this time! Thanks MageofMusic and Denotic for reviewing, once again! ****J A special thanks to Denotic for your side note!!! **

**Finn: What was the side note?**

**Me: I showed it to you.**

**Finn: No you didn't.**

**Me: Whatever.**

**Finn: You…!**

**Me: Disclaimer! I'm not getting into this with you!**

**Finn: Apparently you are because you just started…**

**Me: DISCLAIMER FINN!**

**Finn: *grumbles* Number1stormhawksfan doesn't own Storm Hawks, but she does own Chassidy, Louis, Cam, and Cypriote.**

**Me: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**There hadn't been much happening since Cam had been killed. Piper had been studying, and I'd been depressed. The team tried to cheer me up. Aerrow and Junko did a pretty good job. Finn actually got a laugh out of me, and he wasn't even trying. Radarr made me laugh and he was trying. He did a little dance routine. Stork made my depression worse. Piper just gave me someone to talk to, and anytime she figured something out, I was the first person that she told. I was actually thankful to have met them. Even Finn. Hey, even when he wasn't trying, he still made me laugh.**

**Ways that Finn makes me laugh; he constantly daydreams about girls or cheerleaders, he's extremely clumsy; he can be stupid, he's gullible, he's fun to pull pranks on, and many other things. **

**Ways that Radarr made me laugh; his dance routine and comedy routine. For a sky monkey thing, he's funny. Aerrow and Junko mainly tried to make me laugh by doing things that would make them laugh. Their humor and my humor are two totally different galaxies. They did make fun of the Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis sometimes, which usually did end up being funny. Especially when Junko was Master Cyclonis and Aerrow was the dark Ace, who says, "Master, you have really let go!" That never fails to make me die laughing.**

**I was starting to feel better, but that would only last until I saw Cypriote again. Then, I'd fall back into my depressed abyss and have to start all over. I wish that I could use my body and touch things to entertain myself. The only thing that could entertain me was listening to whatever music was playing, usually Finn's guitar, or talking to someone.**

**After having a few hours to think, I found a lead. The article that I'd read yesterday before we got to the temple. "You guys!" I exclaimed. **

"**What?" Everyone asked together. **

"**I read this article yesterday before we got to the temple and I completely forgot about it!" I told them.**

"**Way to go. Would've been nice to know this earlier." Finn muttered.**

"**Sorry, but I kind of had more to think about than what I'd been doing before I got to the temple. Like, maybe what happened in the temple." I shot.**

"**What did the article say?" Piper asked.**

"**It said that Cypriote is the goddess of extreme evil and is the one goddess that the Cyclonians believed in. Thousands of years ago, she banded with the Cyclonians and they nearly took over the Atmos together. The first squadron, the Rex Guardians, stopped Cypriote, but only two survived the battle. One of the survivors died soon after that from injuries, but the other traveled on and gained immortality, using the power that he had gained from defeating Cypriote. He still lives on Terra Rex now. He has retired now, but maybe he could give us some tips to defeat her. He was old when he gained immortality." I explained.**

"**You sound like Piper." Finn said.**

"**You're saying that I sound smart? Thank you!" I chirped, not letting him get to me.**

"**If this Rex Guardian is still alive, then we should find him and get tips, just like you said. Stork, set a course for Terra Rex." Aerrow said.**

"**Got it!" Stork called. The ship flew toward the south.**

* * *

**The Dark Ace growled angrily as he reached the quadrants that he'd been told would be where the Condor was. He looked around. The Condor was nowhere to be found. How was he supposed to get the girl if they didn't even know where she was? He turned around and set back toward Cyclonia.**

* * *

"**So where does this Rex Guardian live?" Aerrow asked me.**

"**His name is Harrier Johnson, and he lives in the main building of Terra Rex, under guard." I said.**

"**Wait. Harrier? I thought you said he was retired." Finn said. **

"**He is… Oh, not that Harrier. Not the sky knight. He was named after Harrier Johnson." I explained. **

"**That's good because if it was that Harrier, I wasn't even gonna come with you. I was gonna stay with Stork." Finn said. The door to the Condor slammed shut. **

"**Not happening." Stork said through a speaker from the inside of the ship. Finn rolled his eyes and started to follow us to the main building of Terra Rex.**

* * *

**The Dark Ace entered Cyclonia. He made his way to the throne room, where he would find Master Cyclonis and Cypriote. "Back so soon, Dark Ace? And empty handed as well." Master Cyclonis said coldly.**

"**The Storm Hawks were not in the quadrants that I was given." The Dark Ace explained.**

"**To leave in such a hurry must mean that they've found a lead of how to stop me." Cypriote said.**

"**They have Piper. I'm sure she read every book she owned and figured out somehow." Master Cyclonis supplied.**

"**No. It was the girl who figured out. I'm sure of it. Once they lose her, they will be lost." Cypriote said.**

"**Where is the girl then?" The Dark Ace asked in a respectful tone, though he was getting impatient.**

"**She would be on Terra Rex, seeking Harrier Johnson's help. He was the only being to ever defeat me." Cypriote said, her voice full of scorn for this Harrier Johnson.**

"**Dark Ace, go to Terra Rex, and maybe you can retrieve the girl before she gets a chance to get advice from this Johnson character." Master Cyclonis said.**

"**Yes, Master." The Dark Ace said, putting his hand to his chest and bowing before walking away with that sexy walk of his. (Oh my Gawd! I can't believe I put that! Oh well, it had to be said! Lmfao!)**

* * *

Guards stopped us as we were about to enter. "What business do you have here?" A guard asked.

"We need to see Mr. Johnson. It's an emergency." Aerrow explained.

"No one sees Mr. Johnson unless he's invited them." The other guard said.

"Please! We really need to see him! He may be the only one who can help our friend and her sister and we don't have long! The Atmos is in danger!" Piper exclaimed.

"What's all this about the Atmos being in danger?" An older, wheezier, voice asked from inside. He peeked out past the guards and looked straight at me. "Ah, a spirit! Let them in, let them in!" The man exclaimed. The guards moved aside, confused. We entered the building. "We can talk in my room. Would you like some tea?" The man asked. He was speaking directly to me. I looked back at the Storm Hawks. They shook their heads to say that they didn't wanted any.

"Uh… No, thank you." I said politely.

"Of course. Spirits don't drink tea. Come along then." We began to walk after the old man, who walked surprisingly fast for such a small man. "So, spirit, what is your name?" He asked,

"Chassidy." I replied. "Are you Mr. Johnson?"

"That would be me. Who are your friends?"

"This is Aerrow, Piper, Finn, Junko, and Radarr." I introduced them, floating to them one by one.

"We're the Storm Hawks." Aerrow added.

"Yes, yes. I've heard of you." Mr. Johnson said,

"Chicka-cha." Finn said, imitating guns with his fingers, his signature move.

We entered Mr. Johnson's room. "I suppose that the reason you're spirit is that Cypriote tried to take your body and you got away." He said. I nodded. "But yet you're still saying that the Atmos is in danger. How is that?"

"Well, after I got away, Master Cyclonis and the Dark Ace, the Cyclonians that are helping Cypriote, went back and took my sister, Camilla. Cypriote… killed… Cam and took over her body and now she's after me because I can leave my body willingly." I explained.

"Ah. I suppose you were hoping that I could help you by giving you tips on how to defeat Cypriote?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"Well, yes, sir. The Atmos is depending on it." I said. Mr. Johnson just nodded. The Storm Hawks didn't talk. They could see that Mr. Johnson intended this conversation to be mine. They were just an audience. "Can you help us, Mr. Johnson?" I asked.

"I'm afraid, Chassidy, that I cannot help you." Mr. Johnson said.

"Why not?' I asked, shocked.

"Those who seek you are here for you."

* * *

Me: Oooooh! Cliffhanger!

Ravess: Hey! Why am I not in this story?

Me: You will be later! Maybe! Most likely!

Ravess: I better be or I'll hunt you down!

Me: I am on a roll today! Two updates! An update to both my stories! Whoot- whoot!

Ravess: I haven't been invited to talk on your other story either.

Me: You will be! Don't worry!

Ravess: I better be invited soon…

Me: YOU WILL BE! Review please!

Ravess: Me?

Me: Not you! Well, I mean, you can, but… I was talking to my readers.

Ravess: Whatever. Review!!


	5. Chapter 5

Junko- It's been forever sine you updated.

Me: I know! I've been sick a lot okay?

Junko: I don't mind.

Me: U better not. BTW, happy very late Valentines Day everyone! It was Valentines Day when I wrote this. lol

Junko: What's Valentines Day?

Me: I'm not explaining. Do the disclaimer.

Junko: Number1stormhawksfan doesn't own Storm Hawks, but she does own Chassidy, Cam, Louis, Cypriote, and the Spirit Holder.

Me: Enjoy!

* * *

Previously on Spirit's Journey… *dramatic music*

"Ah. I suppose you were hoping that I could help you by giving you tips on how to defeat Cypriote?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"Well, yes, sir. The Atmos is depending on it." I said. Mr. Johnson just nodded. The Storm Hawks didn't talk. They could see that Mr. Johnson intended this conversation to be mine. They were just an audience. "Can you help us, Mr. Johnson?" I asked.

"I'm afraid, Chassidy, that I cannot help you." Mr. Johnson said.

"Why not?' I asked, shocked.

"Those who seek you are here for you."

* * *

"The Cyclonians? They're here?" I asked, panicking.

"Yes. They do not know that you're here yet. Hurry. Hide." Mr. Johnson told us.

"Where?" I asked.

"The closet for the Storm Hawks. Chassidy, under the bed." The Storm Hawks climbed into the closet, which was obviously spacey, but not enough for comfort. I slid under the bed. Mr. Johnson was about to leave when someone kicked the door open. It was the Dark Ace.

"Are you Harrier Johnson?" He asked.

"That would be me." Mr. Johnson replied.

"You've been sentenced to the death penalty by Cyclonia for aiding enemies." The Dark Ace announced, smirking and igniting his sword.

"No! I yelled, jumping out from under the bed, well, floating through it. "Don't hurt him! He didn't tell us anything!" I exclaimed.

"Then he's to serve the penalty for hiding a prisoner."

"He wasn't hiding me… I'm not a prisoner." I said.

"As far as anyone's concerned, you _are_ a prisoner of Cyclonia." The Dark Ace told me.

"Well, whatever. He wasn't hiding me. I hid on my own." I told him.

"Are the Storm Hawks here with you?" The Dark Ace asked.

"No. I left the ship for fear that you would search for me on the Condor." I lied.

"Really. So you wouldn't mind if I had some talons search the room?"

"No." I said. The Dark Ace gestured to some talons.

"Search the room." He told them. I was sweating inside, but I stood my ground and stayed calm. The Dark Ace was watching me carefully. "Never mind. We're wasting time." He said. I sighed in my head. Then, the Dark Ace raised his sword above Mr. Johnson.

"No! I told you that he didn't help me at all!" I exclaimed. The Dark Ace froze and suddenly smirked. _Uh oh._

"If I spare him, will you come quietly?" He asked. I froze.

"Yes." I finally said after a short amount of time. The Dark Ace pulled out a Spirit Holder, keeping his sword pointed toward Mr. Johnson. The Spirit Holder's light surrounded me and I was pulled in once again. The inside of the crystal was blue-green smoke, the same colour as the outside. I floated to the walls and looked out. The Dark Ace was leaving. An idea was forming in my mind. All I had to do was wait.

* * *

The Storm Hawks came out of the closet when the Cyclonians left. "Are you okay Mr. Johnson?" Piper asked.

"I'm fine. I would've been fine even if your friend hadn't of saved me. My time is short anyway. Now she's gone, and you have to get her." Mr. Johnson told the Storm Hawks.

"We know _that._ What we don't know is _how_ to help her. Where are they taking her?" Finn asked.

"Where do you think, Finn? Cyclonia!" Piper exclaimed.

"Well, they weren't there the last time!"

"They were at the temple, sacrificing Cam! They aren't sacrificing Chassidy."

"How do you know?"

"Cypriote's already…"

"Guys! We don't have time to argue. We'll check Cyclonia first." Aerrow interrupted. Stork had already left to start the Condor. The Storm Hawks left, saying their goodbyes to Mr. Johnson.

"Come and visit anytime." He called, seeming to have forgotten about Chassidy.

* * *

The Dark Ace was about to walk into Cyclonia when I suddenly hit the side of the crystal. He didn't notice. Good. I hit the side again. I kept this up until finally a crack formed. The Dark Ace noticed this. He looked at the crystal in surprise. Now I had to work fast. I didn't know if there was any way he could stop me. Maybe he could, like, shake the crystal and it'd be like a freaking earthquake in here.

I needed to stop thinking about that though. I needed to focus completely on getting out of the crystal. Before the Dark Ace could even think about what to do, I had shattered the crystal. I was free! I was about to fly away when someone grabbed my arm. Wait! Someone touched me! I turned, confused. I wasn't in my body. I was still a spirit. It was Cypriote. She could touch me! "H, how…?" I stuttered.

"Foolish girl. You underestimated my power. I figured that you would catch on. As a goddess, I can do whatever I want, including touch you." Cypriote said.

"Then why can't you just put her in her body on your own?" The Dark Ace commanded. Cypriote glared at him for a split second and then turned back to me.

"I need more power to do that." Master Cyclonis entered. "But you fools have done nothing for me. You're worthless." Cypriote told Master Cyclonis and the Dark Ace.

"We got you into that body, didn't we?" Master Cyclonis demanded.

"I have no need for you further." Cypriote said. I struggled against her grip.

"How do you expect to take over the Atmos on your own?" The Dark Ace demanded.

"You two underestimate my power as well. How about I show you what I can do…" Cypriote closed her eyes and all of Cyclonia began to tremble as if a great wind was blowing.

"Wait, stop! Are you insane?" Master Cyclonis demanded.

"Are you trying to kill us all?" The Dark Ace demanded. I was struggling desperately against Cypriote's iron grip. How did she get Cam's body so fit? That was it! I was the only one who knew Cam's weak spots! I, painfully, kicked Cypriote right on the shin. That was where Cam had gotten a scar from playing soccer with some boys back at home. Cypriote howled in pain and I darted away from her.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" I yelled at Master Cyclonis and the Dark Ace. They frowned in confusion, but followed me outside. Cyclonia stopped shaking as Cypriote escaped. We carefully made our way back to the room we were in. It was destroyed. She was trying to kill us! Well, Master Cyclonis and the Dark Ace. That wouldn't have killed me.

"Why did you help us?" Master Cyclonis asked.

"Uh… You're human? I'm soft-hearted? I'm kind?" I shrugged.

"After all we've done to you, you would still save our lives?" The Dark Ace asked.

"I don't know. I guess." I said. Why did I save them?

"You must be very foolish. Were you hoping that we'd all team together to stop Cypriote? All we need is you. We don't need anyone else. We just have to prove ourselves to her and then we'll have our share of power of the Atmos." Master Cyclonis said. She pulled out a Spirit Holder…

"How many of those things do you people have?" I demanded.

"Every time you break one, we make another one." Master Cyclonis told me.

"Well, never mind! Before you put me in that thing, listen to this. What makes you think that Cypriote won't make an army of her own? She has enough power. What makes you think she'll take you guys back? She doesn't need you and all you do is fail. What makes you think she won't betray you again? What makes you think she'll really give you a part of the Atmos to rule?" I demanded.

"Well… She…" Master Cyclonis stuttered.

"Master, she has a point…" The Dark Ace said.

"Very well. We'll team up with you and the Storm Hawks, but if we don't like it, we're gone." Master Cyclonis said.

"Okay. Now… To find the Storm Hawks…" I paused.

"Chassidy!" _Found them._ "Get away from her!" Aerrow yelled.

"Wait! You guys! Stop!" I yelled. The Storm hawks halted. I gestured for the Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis to follow me. "They said that they'll help us stop Cypriote." I told everyone.

"Why would they help us?" Piper demanded.

"Cypriote dumped them! Now, they want to stop her too, but we need a plan." I said.

"Okay." Aerrow said hesitantly.

"What choice do we have?" Piper asked.

"Now, for a plan…" I said.

"What if we used Chassidy as a distraction?" The Dark Ace suggested.

"No way. You can't be serious…" Aerrow said.

"That might just work. We need to get back to Harrier Johnson though. We need to figure out how to stop her. Preferably before she figures out how to put me in my body on her own. I don't want her killing me yet." I said.

"Yet?" Aerrow demanded.

"Nothing's set in stone." I said.

"I'll get Ravess, Snipe, and some other talons." Master Cyclonis offered.

"Then, we can go talk to Mr. Johnson and get this all figured out." I said.

* * *

Me: This was a really short chapter.

Snipe: Tell me about it.

Me: Whatever. I'm thinking about putting this on hold. I don't know though… Review and tell me what you think. If I don't get two reviews, I'm putting this on hold. Maybe one really convincing review would do…

Snipe: You get the message! Review!


	6. Chapter 6

I got my reviews! Thanks everyone who reviewed! And thanks to everyone who read, but I wish you'd review!

I don't own Storm Hawks, but I do own Chassidy, Cam, Louis, Cypriote, and the Spirit Holder. This will be a short chapter, but the rest will be longer. I promise!

We were flying back toward Terra Rex. Hopefully, we wouldn't have any interruptions this time. The clouds gathered and strong, cold winds began to blow. Things could never be easy. "It's a blizzicane!" Piper yelled.

"It's not a natural one either." Master Cyclonis added quietly.

"Meaning?" Finn demanded.

"Cypriote is causing this." I said. Stork was turning the ship, trying to avoid the blizzicane. Suddenly, he jerked to the left, then to the right. Everyone fell except me. Hello, floating.

"We're being pulled in! We're gonna meet our icy dooms!" Stork yelled.

"Sometimes floating comes in handy." I said, flying to the front of the ship. I looked as close as I could at the blizzicane without being sucked in by its magical power. I looked way into the middle. I could see its power source. "Guys! I'm going in!" I yelled.

"No!" Everyone, even the Cyclonians, yelled.

"Why not?" I demanded. We were running out of time!

"We need you to save the Atmos!" Aerrow yelled.

"I need you guys to save the Atmos. Anyway, you guys can find a way without me, but if we're all dead then Atmos is doomed! Anyway, I can beat her!" I yelled.

"Chassidy…!" Piper yelled, frustrated. I guess being stubborn frustrates most people.

"She'll destroy you without a second thought! She was planning to kill you if you didn't join us!" Master Cyclonis yelled, quieter than the others, at me. I rolled my eyes and flew through the window anyway.

Who were you guys talking to?" Snipe asked.

"Chassidy. The ghost we JUST TOLD YOU ABOUT!" Ravess snapped impatiently.

"I didn't see anyone." Snipe said. Everyone sighed.

I flew faster than ever because of the blizzicane pull. I flew straight through to the center, and then did my best to stop. I did stop, but it was about fifty feet away from where I'd wanted to stop. It may not seem that far, but every inch counted in a blizzicane. There was a small crystal in the center. It would be hard to get it without being sucked into the blizzicane, but I had to try. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that if Cypriote has so much power, why doesn't she just use her own power. Well, there are crystals that can do most things in the Atmos. Why would she waste her power? I stared fiercely at the crystal, calculating my best moment to shoot towards it. I saw the winds beginning to break and… _Now!_ I flung myself through the crystal and the sudden force and air pressure change shattered it. The blizzicane faded, and I flew back up toward the Condor. I flew inside. _Oops. I'm in trouble._ Aerrow, Piper, Finn, Master Cyclonis, the Dark Ace, and Ravess (basically everyone who could see me) were glaring at me. "What?" I asked weakly.

"Are you insane? Tyou could've doomed the entire Atmos right there!" The Dark Ace scolded, stepping forward. I shrank back. I still didn't trust him.

"I never thought I'd agree with him, but I do now! If you ever do something that reckless again, we'll keep you in a Spirit Holder until you're needed!" Aerrow told me. I widened my eyes in horror.

"You wouldn't!" I exclaimed.

"Try me. If it's what I need to do to keep everyone safe…"

"Alright, alright! I get it!" I exclaimed.

"Approaching Terra Rex!" Stork announced.

"Time to get this show on the road!" Finn exclaimed. We landed and exited together. Anytime I even twitched out of time with the group, everyone who could see me glanced over to me to make sure I wasn't running off again. I sighed. I save everyone and then they don't trust me. The world is cruel. Piper knocked on the door. Harrier Johnson answered.

"Chassidy! You're back for another visit! I'm ever so delighted to see you!" Harrier exclaimed. I smiled. "Who are your new friends?" He asked. I glanced at the Dark Ace, who looked confused.

I floated over to him and whispered in his ear, "He doesn't remember you." Then, I turned to Harrier. "Mr. Johnson, this is uh…" I paused. I didn't want to give their real names or else he'd recognize them. He might have a bad memory, but it wasn't so bad that he didn't know the Cyclonians.

"I'm Lark and this is Ace, Ravess, Snipe, and my… servants." Master Cyclonis said. Not all the talons were with us, by the way. Just a couple. I held my breath to see if he recognized Ravess and Snipe.

"Ah." _Phew!_ "And the others?" He asked. _Others…? Oh! He doesn't remember the Storm Hawks!_

"This is Aerrow, Piper, Finn, Junko, Stork, and Radarr." I said.

"Alright then. How about I make some tea and we can talk about whatever we want to talk about." Harrier said, leading us inside and to a big table.

"Uh, sure, Mr. Johnson. Thank you." I said. We all sat down while Harrier walked off slowly to get our tea.

"Talk about a bad memory." Finn grumbled.

"Hey! Don't blame him! He's, like, a thousand years-old!" I exclaimed. Harrier entered again.

"Four thousand nine hundred twenty-eight to be exact." He said.

I blushed and mumbled, "Sorry Mr. Johnson."

"It's quite alright, child." Harrier told me.

"Really, what we came for was to figure out how to defeat Cypriote." The Dark Ace said, getting right to business.

"Yes, of course. You have to go to four temples and defeat the trials that await you inside them. It won't be easy, but go to the Beaconing Tower after every temple for Chassidy to gain a bit more power. After the last temple, she'll be able to match Cypriote and defeat her." Harrier told us.

"Why the Beaconing Tower?" Junko asked.

"It's Chassidy's main source of power." Harrier said.

"You mean the Aurora Stone shards are her main source of power, correct?" Master Cyclonis asked.

"Exactly, young lady." Harrier told us.

"Where do we go first?" I asked.

"You must go to the Water Temple first." Harrier told us.

I told you it was gonna be short. The next ones will be longer. I should finish this soon. I have it all planned out now. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

This is starting to sound like the Legend of Zelda a little bit. It isn't based on it, but then I decided that the story of Spirit Tracks had a good storyline that could be fit into this story really well so… I do not own the Legend of Zelda or Storm Hawks. I do own Chassidy, Cam, Cypriote, Louis, and Harrier Johnson. Enjoy this chapter as we venture into… *dramatic music* THE WATER TEMPLE! If you own the Legend of Zelda Spirit Tracks and the guide, you can follow along. I stick pretty close to the book and you'll get a better idea of what everything looks like.

We were on the Condor, flying around aimlessly. "I can't believe that idiot wouldn't tell us where the temple was." the Dark Ace grumbled. He was sitting next to me.

"Hey, now! Be nice! He was just being ominous like all the other *cough* annoying *cough* wise old men." I said.

"So the Water Temple should be near water." Piper stated.

"Obviously." Master Cyclonis said.

"So we'll visit Asaivjos (a-sA-vOs) Village first." Piper said.

"Good idea." Master Cyclonis said. I smiled to myself. They were actually working together, and they even seemed to be enjoying each other's company.

"Good job guys. Set a course to Asaivjos Village." Aerrow commanded. The Condor flew at full speed toward the tiny village. We landed there and exited, once again with just a couple of talons. I made my way to a local by the entrance.

"Do you have any information on any ancient buildings around here?" I asked him.

"Not me. Our elder might know of them. She's very wise and she can see into the future." He told me.

"Really. Thank you." I told him. I flew back to the group. "He said that the elder should be able to help us and that she can see into the future." I told them.

"I don't believe the future part, but we'll see anyway." the Dark Ace said. They were kind of taking control of this whole mission… "Do you know where the elder is?" He asked. I shook my head. "Why didn't you…?!"

"We'll just have to look." Junko jumped in. Piper went to talk to another nearby local, a woman.

She came back and said, "She said that the elder lives in that house on the little island over there." She told us. We all entered the elder's hut.

"Yes? What do you need?" The elder asked. She didn't seemed surprised at all by me. Could she even see me? How could that man see me…? Well, his back was turned. Maybe all he did was hear me.

"We need to information on how to get to the Water Temple." Piper said.

"Ahh. You must figure that out for yourself. It's really quite a simple puzzle if you work at it. Be gone now. You have work to do." She told us. We all just stared. How could she not help us…? "I SAID BE GONE!" She yelled. We all darted out and back to the Condor.

"Well, that was a waste of time." I said. Master Cyclonis and Piper were already studying other charts.

"There! It's an Ocean Sanctuary!" Master Cyclonis said, pointing to something on the chart. We al gathered around, even Stork!

"Stork, set a course for there. The Ocean Sanctuary!" Aerrow commanded. So the Condor set off for its next destination.

"It says here that there are barrels that you can shoot with crystals in them for anyone stranded." I said.

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about running out of fuel or weapons." Aerrow said. We landed on the Ocean Sanctuary. It was deserted. We walked to the east first. There were some islands that someone the Dark Ace's size could probably leap across.

"Want me to fly over and see if there's anything over there?" I asked. Everyone nodded.

"Good idea." Ravess said. I flew across the islands. There was a little switch over there.

"Guys! There's a switch here!" I called. The Dark Ace jumped over to where I was. I flew down beside it. He pressed it and we went back to the group. Then, we traveled west. There was a monster blocking a passageway to a cavern. "What is that?" I asked.

"It's a Reirrabol." Piper said.

"Dark Ace, use your crystal whip to get rid of it." Master Cyclonis said. The Dark Ace pulled out a whip/claw thing and whipped it at the Reirrabol. It was defeated in one swipe. We entered the cave and had to fight off a few more Reirrabols. Now, we were sure that they were all gone. At least from this part of the cavern. We kept walking until we came to a wide pit. There was a switch across it.

"I bet that if we threw a weak Explosion Crystal, it would trigger that switch." I said.

"Good idea" Piper said, pulling out an Explosion Crystal.

"Not too strong or we'll destroy the entire cavern." I said. Piper tossed the crystal over and it blew up. It wasn't strong enough to blow the cave, but it did trigger the switch! "Good job!" I told her. A bridge extended and we continued out of the cave.

We were outside again now. There was another Reirrabol. The Dark Ace took care of it. We came to a door with a riddle on it. It said there was a special symbol that was on the other side of the door. Only the chosen ones could get over to find it. It was too high to climb over and too dangerous to fly over and jump. "Wait! I can fly through and tell you the symbol!" I said. I flew through the door and saw what looked like a fish. I told Ravess and she drew it. The door opened to reveal a small hut. We entered to find a note.

_I'm at Asaivjos Village visiting my sky friends._

"Back to Asaivjos, guys. I have a feeling that this is just the man we need to talk to." I said. We set a course back to the small village. "Now… He said he was visiting his sky friends. Who could that be?" I asked.

"Birds!" Master Cyclonis exclaimed, pointing.

"Hmm… I'm not the only one who's weird about nature. I may watch flowers, but he hangs out with birds!" I exclaimed, floating after the group on the way to a circle of birds.

"You still rank pretty high up there." Finn said.

"Gee, thanks." I said. We got to the birds and looked around. No one was there.

"Really?" The Dark Ace complained.

"Wait! There he is! Up there! That bird is holding a stick and he's sitting on it." I said.

"Actually, I've been noticing that all the birds here are carrying sticks." Piper said.

"Let's get him down here and see what that's all about." I suggested. I flew up toward him. "Sir? We need your help, and there was a note saying that you were here." I explained.

"Ah. So… You are the chosen one." He told me.

"Um… I guess… What exactly does the chosen one do?" I asked. The man landed.

"You are to defeat Cypriote once and for all." The man told me.

"Who are you?" The Dark Ace demanded rudely.

"I am Dwahch." (dwach) The old man told us.

"We need to get to the Water Temple as soon as possible." I told Dwahch.

"Of course. Take me on your ship." Dwahch told us. We nodded and helped him to the Condor. "To the Ocean Sanctuary!"

The Condor took off. About halfway to the Ocean Sanctuary, pirates attacked. Pirates were common in the ocean part of the Atmos. The pirates in Atmos weren't human. They were Qomonzoms (kO-mOn-zOms). Qomonzoms were pouring into the Condor almost faster than we could defeat them! We fought for a while, and then they all retreated. "Yeah!" Finn cheered. The ship shook.

"Something else is on board!" Stork yelled. The ship shook again.

"It's big!" I yelled. Suddenly, a huge, mutant Qomonzoms stepped into the main room. It was Big Nzom (zOm)! He was legendary.

"Aw man!" Finn yelled.

"We can't beat him!" I yelled.

"Yes, you can. Think. What's the opposite of water? What's water's worst enemy?" Dwahch asked.

"Fire!" I exclaimed.

"A Firebolt Crystal or a Phoenix Crystal would defeat him!" Master Cyclonis added.

"We don't have any Phoenix Crystals." Piper said.

"The Dark Ace has a Firebolt Crystal." Aerrow said. The Dark Ace tossed his Firebolt to Master Cyclonis. Master Cyclonis shot three times at Big Nzom and he retreated.

"Approaching the Ocean Sanctuary!" Stork announced. We landed and stepped off the Condor.

"I'm very grateful for you protecting me while those awful pirates attacked. Please, come with me to my home." Dwahch said. He went ahead of us. I smiled at everyone and floated after him. They followed after me.

We met Dwahch in his hut. "Chassidy, you are the key to unlocking the riddle to the Water Temple." Dwahch told me.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes. All you have to do is fly through that doorway." Dwahch pointed to a doorway that was blocked with cement blocks.

"Easy!" I exclaimed, flying through the wall. Inside, was a map with the entire Ocean-Atmos Realm on it. I found the Ocean Sanctuary and Asaivjos Village was to the west. To the east was another island, marked one. Then, there was an island to the northwest marked two. Then, southwest of two, there was an island marked three. I memorized the map and flew outside. "I got it guys! Let's go! Hurry! Thank you Dwahch!" I called, flying quickly away with everyone else on my heels.

"What do we have to do?" Master Cyclonis asked me on the Condor.

"First, we go to an island in the east. We'll see what to do there." I said. Stork set off toward the mystery island. We landed and decided to do a quick recon. We separated into two groups. Aerrow, Master Cyclonis, Finn, Snipe, half the talons, and I were Group One. The Dark Ace, Piper, Ravess, Junko, Stork, and the other half of the talons were Group Two. My group set off to explore the highest peak.

"Why are we exploring the _highest_ peak?" Finn complained.

"The highest peak always has some importance." I said. We reached the top.

"What's that?" master Cyclonis asked, pointing to a bug statue that was across the water.

"I don't know. I suppose we'll have to figure out." I said, flying across the gap.

_Be loud to access the Ocean Temple. _I flew back across. "It said, 'Be loud to access the Ocean Temple.'"

"HEY! WHERE'S THE OCEAN TEMPLE!?!" Finn yelled. Nothing happened.

"I guess it has to be louder." I said.

"What's louder than that?" Master Cyclonis asked, rubbing her head as if she had a migraine.

"What about your guys' ship's horn?" Snipe suggested. We stared at him.

"I think that's the smartest thing that's ever come out of your mouth." Master Cyclonis said.

"Let's get the others and go guys! We got this!" I yelled, flying ahead of everyone.

We had explained our theory to everyone and were flying to the statue now. Stork blew the horn and the statue glowed blue. "Yeah! Way to go Snipe!" I yelled.

"I bet we have to do the same thing on Islands Two and Three." Piper said.

"I bet you're right. Let's go! Hurry!" Aerrow commanded.

We reached Islands Two and three and did the same thing. We stopped when Island Three's statue was glowing blue. "What now?' Finn asked.

"Look!" Junko yelled. We watched as a giant statue of a fish came out of the water.

"The mouth is a cave! I bet that's the entrance to the Water Temple." Ravess noticed. Stork flew the Condor into the statue's mouth. We were underwater, but there was not water pressure. There was a trail and a landing spot down below. Stork landed the Condor.

"Do we have any oxygen tanks?' Aerrow asked.

"Let me check…" Piper began to walk away.

"Wait! I don't think we need any." I said.

"How do you know?" The Dark Ace asked.

"I just have a feeling." I said.

"Open the hanger bay, Stork." Aerrow commanded.

"The water will drown us…!" Stork began.

"Just do it." Aerrow said. Stork sighed and closed his eyes, carefully opening the hanger bay. The water stayed outside the Condor as a solid wall.

"Think we can get through it?" Piper asked.

"I can." I said proudly.

"We all know you can." The Dark Ace snapped at me.

"That was a little something called lightening the mood." I said.

Finn pushed his hand through the wall. "We can get through!" He cheered. He stepped completely in. "I can breathe!" He yelled. Everyone else jumped out of the Condor.

"I can breathe." I said.

"We all know…!" The Dark Ace began.

"What's the point? You guys can breathe too." I told him, laughing.

"Now, if we're all done driving each other crazy, how about we get to the Water Temple." Aerrow said.

"There's hundreds of old, crumbly buildings down here! Any of them could be the temple!" Junko complained.

"I'm guessing it's that one." I said, pointing to an old, crumbly building that was bigger than the rest. It also had a big picture of a water drop on it.

"Good guess. Let's go." Master Cyclonis said. It didn't take us long to get there. There was a sign outside

_Only two others may enter with the chosen one. One whose brave and one who's accurate. One whose light and one whose dark._

"Only two of us can go in with Chassidy?" Piper asked.

"One whose brave and one whose accurate. One whose light and one whose dark. How about Aerrow and Ravess?" I asked.

"That sounds about right. Here. Take these crystals." Master Cyclonis told me. Aerrow took them.

"Okay then. Ravess, Chassidy, let's go." Aerrow said, leading us into the temple.

The Water Temple was dry, but dripping. That's really confusing, but I hope you get what I mean. We turned to an eastern hall, but it was blocked, so we decided to go west. There were four stone tablets in the middle of the room. I read the left one, "One."

Ravess ready the right one, "Two."

"Three." Aerrow read the top.

"The bottom's four.' I said.

"Duh." Ravess said. _Whoa! Cyclonians saying duh! Weird!_

"I'm guessing we need to remember this." I said.

"Duh." Ravess said. I rolled my eyes. We heard some electricity crackling. It was a Urzzupe (ur-zoop) VjiVji (V-V). Aerrow pulled out his blades and waited for the electricity to begin charging again. Then, he attacked it with his blades. It only took one hit. He beat a couple more and then we continued.

I examined the next room. I looked at the northern wall. "Those are arrow traps. We're gonna have to run.' Ravess told us. She ran first and I floated beside her. Then, Aerrow followed us. Then, we climbed up some stairs.

I saw a cracked wall and flew through it. There was a room. I flew back through. "Hey! There's a room on the other side of this wall!" We used an Explosion Crystal to make a hole in the cracked wall. We entered. There was a big room with a big gap with a floating block making a moving bridge. We all hopped on. We barely fit together. Aerrow was inside me. "This is the only time I'll ever let you do this. This is _weird._" I told him.

"Alright, I'll never do it again." Aerrow told me, laughing. We stepped off on another platform. Ahead of us was a huge room with a block floating on a certain path. There were orbs of light to shoot with an arrow.

"I'm thinking Ravess and I should just go." I said.

"How come you get to do everything?" Aerrow demanded.

"Hello? I'm the chosen one and I don't take up any space." I said.

"Come on! Just stop arguing!" Ravess snapped. I followed her. The block moved.

"Hmm… What order do we hit the blocks in…?" I wondered aloud.

"Maybe in the order of the stone tablets." Ravess said.

"Yeah! Left, right, top bottom!" I exclaimed. Ravess aimed carefully and shot as we came close to each orb. All the orbs glowed and a door opened in the southeast corner. A bridge crossed to the ledge where Aerrow was standing. "Meet us there!" I yelled to him. He grumbled and started to walk to the southeast corner. Ravess and I beat him by a long shot. We climbed down some stairs.

"We're back where we started!" I complained.

"Wait! Look!" Ravess said, pointing to the west passage.

"It's not blocked anymore!" Aerrow said. The wall had crumbled. We entered the passage cautiously. Nothing. We walked through and found another stairway.

"Ugh! More stairs!" I yelled.

The next floor wasn't exciting. Just a couple of Urzzupe VjiVjis. Then, we climbed the stairs to the third floor.

We entered a bug chamber and were faced off immediately with a huge monster. "What is it?" I asked.

"It's a Dweaart (dwE-Rt)." Aerrow told me.

"How do you beat it?' I asked.

"Ummm…" Ravess was stuttering. Great, None of us knew how to beat it. The Dweaart was holding a crystal whip. He whipped it and it caught Aerrow.

"Aerrow!" I yelled.

"Wait until it pulls you close, then attack it with your blades!" Ravess yelled. Aerrow did just that and she circled around behind it and shot an arrow at it. We had defeated it!

"Way to go guys!" I cheered. Aerrow picked up the crystal whip.

"Look what belongs to us now." Aerrow said, smiling. We ran quickly up the stairs to the fourth floor, eager to get this dark temple over with.

We entered a hallway with a switch on the other side. Aerrow stepped on the switch and a huge bronze key fell from the ceiling. Four Lyu Queyrtz (lEoo kwAirts) dropped from the ceiling and made their way toward us. Aerrow took the key. "Ravess, you have to hold them off!" He yelled. Ravess nodded and pulled out her bow. I followed Aerrow. Ravess shot the Lyu Queyrtz one by one. For each one that was kiled, another one dropped from the ceiling.

There was a big gold lock. Aerrow shoved the key into it and the door opened. "Come on Ravess!" He yelled. Ravess ran in and they both quickly closed the door. The Lyu Queyrtz were locked outside.

We climbed into a big room. There was a pond in the middle of the room. The doors all around us closed and locked. The water started to quiver and a huge monster came out of it. "What is _that?"_ Ravess yelled.

"I have no idea, but I think we need to get rid of the thorns on its tentacles!" I yelled. Aerrow took out the crystal whip. "I'll distract it and make it made. Then, it'll try to hit me and it's tentacle will go through me and you can use the whip to rip as many thorns off as you can!" I explained quickly. I flew in front of the monster. "Hey ugly! Look over here!" I did a flip. "Can't catch me!" I yelled, flying around it. It tried to hit me with its tentacles, and the tentacle hit me! I was flung to the floor with a cry of pain. I hadn't felt physical pain in a long time.

"Oh no! This monster is made by Cypriote! She knows that we're traveling to the temples to try and destroy her!" Ravess yelled. I floated up wearily and floated over to Ravess. I floated above the ground. My head hurt so bad. "Just rest. We'll take care of this." Ravess promised me. I blacked out.

_Third person POV_

Ravess distracted the monster and jumped out of the way when it tried to hit her with one of the tentacles. Aerrow whipped off a thorn, then he flung it at the monster. The monster screamed in pain at the thorn hit it in the eye. "Nice! Keep it up!" Ravess yelled, making the monster strike at her again. Aerrow whipped a second thorn and heaved it at the monster. It hit the monster in the eye and it swung a tentacle at Aerrow. Aerrow jumped out of the way and whipped a third thorn and threw it at the monster. At this third strike, the monster fell to the ground. Aerrow attacked it with his energy blades. Suddenly, the monster darted back up and swung his tentacles around the room. Aerrow and Ravess jumped over them to dodge them.

"Next time we knock it down, shoot it with an Explosion Crystal!" Aerrow yelled.

"Got it!" Ravess yelled, jumping out of the way as the monster attacked her. Aerrow whipped thorn one into the monster's eye. Ravess repeated the sequence and Aerrow had soon whipped thorn number two into the monster's eye. They did this again, and Aerrow whipped thorn three into the monster's eye. Ravess readied one of her arrows and carefully shot it into the monster's eye. The monster screamed in pain and exploded. Pink goop splattered all over the room. Aerrow and Ravess winced. There was a crystal floating in the middle of the pond.

"There's a way to get clean." Aerrow said, jumping into the water. Ravess hesitated and then followed. They both dragged the crystal back to the shore of the pond. "Chassidy!" Aerrow yelled, running over to her. "How are we gonna get her out of here? We can't touch her." Aerrow said.

"I have a Spirit Holder. I'll use it." Ravess sucked Chassidy into the Spriit Holder and a light appeared to teleport them back to the team. They stepped into the light and soon were back on the Condor with everyone else.

"We did it!" Aerrow yelled.

"Where's Chassidy?" The Dark Ace asked.

"Right here." Ravess said, emptying the Spirit Holder gently on one of the softer couches.

"Let's let her rest while we make our way to the Beaconing Tower." Master Cyclonis said.

"Actually, Chassidy has a pretty good idea there. Maybe we should all rest after every temple at least. We need to be alert to face all these monsters that Cypriote is sending." Ravess said.

"Cypriote is sending the monsters?" Junko asked.

"Yeah. That's how that monster knocked out Chassidy." Ravess explained.

"You're right. We need rest." Finn said,

"You would say that Finn." piper laughed.

"Yeah! Now, if you don't mind…" Finn set off to his room.

"Come on. I'll show you guys to your guest rooms." Aerrow told the Cyclonians.

That's the end of the Water Temple! Was it good? Please review! The next chapter has an interesting twist. At least, I hope it's interesting. I'll have it up as soon as I can! Thanks to all my readers! I heart you! A special thanks to all my reviewers! I double-heart you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated! There's been a lot of *ahem* drama. Lol While I'm at it, RIP Bob Marley! Sorry, it had to be said. =). Thank you Denotic for all the advice in your review. I'm really gonna try and use it. Make sure to review and tell me what you think! I do not own the Legend of Zelda or Storm Hawks. I do own Chassidy, Cam, Cypriote, Louis, and Harrier Johnson. Enjoy this chapter. I've got something cool planned if I can work it out and not forget it. I won't, promise. I wrote it down cuz I smarticles. :p Enjoy! I stray off the book a little in this chapter. Lol The chapters are going to get shorter because no offense to anyone who loves this story or, uh, ME, but I think this story kinda sucks and it isn't fun to write. I'm running out of ideas. I WILL finish it though! Just for you guys! I won't if I don't get any reviews though. **

I came to consciousness after the others had already woken up. I floated wearily into the main room, coming through a wall. Finn screamed. "Oops. Sorry!" I told him as he glared. Piper burst out laughing.

"You sounded just like a girl." She said.

"Ha-ha. Hilarious, Chassidy." Finn said sarcastically.

"What? I said I was sorry! Maybe you shouldn't lean against walls when I'm around!" I exclaimed. Everyone in the room who was leaning against a wall subconsciously stood straighter and moved away from the wall. I giggled.

"How are you feeling?" Aerrow asked.

"Actually, for being knocked out by a monster, I'm feeling pretty good." I told him.

"We're going to make a stop at Asaivjos Village before we go to the Beaconing Tower to see how things are going there." Junko told me.

"Okay. That's good." I said.

"Speaking of Asaivjos, we're here." Stork said.

As we exited the ship, I asked, "How long was I out?"

"About a day." Ravess told me.

"Wow. Sorry guys. I bet that put us way behind!" I apologized.

"It's okay. We actually all took the opportunity to rest as well." Master Cyclonis told me.

"Oh. Well, that's good." I said simply. I still wasn't quite sure about the Cyclonians. We entered one of the huts nearest where we landed the Condor. There was a woman who seemed to be mourning inside. "Someone stand beside her so I can talk too her and not scare her too bad." I said. Piper stood by the woman and I asked, "What's wrong?"

"My husband was kidnapped and now I have no one to turn to except my father, and he's all the way in the forest region of Atmos. How am I supposed to get the message to him that I need to get him to come home?" The woman asked, turning to Piper.

I whispered as quietly as possible in Piper's ear, "Tell her that we're heading that way and we'll tell her father that she needs him."

"Uh, we're heading out that way. How about we stop by your father's village and we'll tell him that you need him?" Piper suggested. The Dark Ace was glaring at me. So was Master Cyclonis. The Dark Ace flexed his finger, signaling me to follow them outside.

"Oh, would you? That would be the best!" I heard the woman exclaim as I exited.

"What?" I asked cautiously outside.

"We need to stop straying off the path of our journey! Cypriote is gaining power as we speak!" The Dark Ace scolded me.

"Hey! She needed help!" I exclaimed.

"So does every other woman on this terra! We can't keep everyone happy!" Master Cyclonis.

"I believe the saying is 'we can't save the Atmos.'" I said.

"I would say that, but you can save the Atmos and that's what we're trying to get you to hurry up and do! Were you listening to anything that Johnson guy told us?" Master Cyclonis demanded.

"Yes, I listened to him, and trust me, I heard some things that I didn't want to hear!" I exclaimed, turning away from them in case tears came to my eyes.

"Wait… You're not stalling, are you?{" The Dark Ace asked.

"I don't think so…" I said.

"If you stall…" He began.

"I wasn't stalling!" I interrupted.

The Dark Ace rolled his eyes and began again. "If you wait, Cypriote's gonna be even harder to defeat."

"I have my reasons. Just wait and see. I bet this will end up helping us in the long run." I said, turning around and floating back inside, signaling that this conversation was over.

I ran into the Storm Hawks, Ravess, and Snipe on the way inside the tent. Aerrow looked at me questioningly. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "We need to head to the forest region of Atmos, to Terra Elyria." Piper told me.

"That's not too far…" I began.

"Yes, it is." The Dark Ace grumbled. I turned and glared at him. Then, I shook my head and flew back to the ship. The team followed me. I got on before them because I just went through the door, while they had to wait for the door to open.

"Well, at least I'll never lose a race again in this form." I said, sighing. The ship lurched as we took off.

"Can't we just head straight to the Beaconing Tower and then tell the lady we can't find Elyria and that she needs to find someone else to help her?" Master Cyclonis asked.

"Complaining, Master?" I teased.

"We can't just leave that poor woman." Piper said. I nodded in agreement.

"Go fast." Master Cyclonis told Stork coldly, throwing everyone a death glare. I just smiled back, while everyone else internally shivered. Before we knew it, with the help of a Velocity Crystal, we were in the Forest Region. The terra was in sight soon as well.

"We're going too fast!" Junko yelled.

"I know!" Stork yelled.

"We passed the terra!" Piper said.

"Turn around." I told Stork.

"I'm trying!" He yelled. He turned the ship, throwing us all into the walls and each other. Everyone screamed as he hit the terra full force, unable to brake. Finally, due to the help of the ground, the Condor stopped.

"Is this how missions usually go for you children?" Master Cyclonis demanded.

"Actually, yes, but we get out of it." Finn said.

"Uh, guys, we've got some damage to the Condor. We aren't going anywhere until it's repaired." Junko told us.

"Well, someone should drive Chassidy to the Beaconing Tower and go ahead and finish that while the rest of us wait here for the… Condor. Then, we'll be able to pick them up by the time the Condor is fixed." Master Cyclonis said.

I opened my mouth to argue with her, but Aerrow said, "Good idea. Finn, take Chassidy to the Beaconing Tower and go with her."

"Why me?" Finn asked.

Aerrow glared at him, but I added, "Yeah! Why him?" He glared at us both then.

"You two are going to have to settle this argument once and for all. This would be the perfect time. Take the crystal that we found in the temple. I have a feeling you'll need it. Now, go! That's an order." Aerrow told us. Finn and I grumbled as he climbed onto his skimmer.

"I'll fly beside you." I told him.

"Don't waste too much time fighting!" The Dark Ace yelled as we flew off.

Terra Atmos wasn't very far away. It only took us a few minutes to get there. Then, we dismounted and went to the Beaconing Tower. We went to the top and looked around. There were no doors. How were we supposed to get anywhere in here? _Chassidy, float through the wall with the symbol above it. There, you'll be able to open the way for your friend. _It was Harrier's voice. I did as he said.

"Where are you going?" Finn demanded.

"Through here so that I can open the door for you." I said, flying through the wall.

"What door?" I heard Finn yell from the other side of the wall. I sighed and looked around the wall. There was an inscription. It said, _only the power of the chosen one can open the door. _

"Gee, thanks for the help." I muttered as I puzzled over the door. _Think. What do we have that will help us with this door?_ "The crystal." I said, feeling like a light bulb just went off over my head. I stuck my head through the door. "Finn! Use the crystal right here. That's open up the door." I told him. He walked over and I flew back inside. Soon, the door opened.

"How'd you figure that out?" Finn asked me.

"I'm just smart like that." I told him.

"Right…" He said.

"Let's go." I led the way through a short tunnel and into a huge open room.

"How'd they fit this in the Beaconing Tower?" Finn asked.

"I don't know! Does anything else make sense? _No._ So why should this?" I asked. We looked around the room. There was a staircase that led up to a wall.

"Now what?" Finn asked.

I sighed and asked, "Do I have to do everything? Use the crystal!" Finn did and a door appeared. Finn opened it and I followed it in. I flew up above to get a good look at everything. There was a guard covered completely in heavy, metal armor patrolling through the room. Finn had kept walking, even when I'd flown up. He was about to step out right in front of the guard. "Finn, stop! Hide!" I yelled, gaining the guard's attention. I decided to take one for the team and distract the guard. I flew past it and then stopped at a corner, waiting for it to follow me. Then, I led it all the way to the other side of the room, and flew through walls back to Finn.

"Thanks. You just saved my life there, I think." He told me.

"What now? We can't beat that thing." I told him.

"Sure we can." He told me. He pulled out his crossbow.

"I don't think your crossbow's gonna beat that thing, Finn." I said.

"We'll just have to see." He said. He aimed at the guard, which was walking back our way now, and then shot. The arrow just bounced off, but it did manage to get his attention.

"Way to go, Finn." I said.

"Dude! What do we do?" Finn screamed.

"I guess I'll distract it again." I sighed. I flew in front of it and led it to the back of the room again. Then, I flew back to Finn. "Any other genius ideas?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'm out." He said.

"Well then, if I may, why don't we just sneak around it?" I asked.

"That's not a bad idea. Why didn't I think of that?" Finn asked.

"You're you." I said, flying away.

"Hey!" Finn yelled. Then, he looked around and chased after me. "Wait up!" He yelled. We found a huge door on the back end of the door. He pushed on it. "Locked." He said.

"Duh. That would've been way too easy." I said. I tried to fly through, but something flung me back. I screamed as I flew into the wall behind me. "Ow! That actually hurt! Why didn't I go through?" I asked.

"It's Cypriote. I have the feeling that she can do whatever she wants to you." Finn said. I floated wearily up. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"I guess we have to do this the old way and find a key." I said. I heard foot steps around the corner. "Oh! Guard! Run!" I whisper-yelled. We ran. I saw a hole in a wall. "There!" We ran in and hid behind a wall. The guard passed. As long as we were in this part of the room, we were safe. I saw a bunch of boulders blocking a hallway. "I wonder what's behind that." I said.

"I don't know. Why don't we see?" Finn asked.

"How? Your arrows aren't powerful enough to blow up those boulders." I told Finn.

"Not in their current state, but when an explosion crystal is added," Finn put a crystal on one of his arrows, "it packs some punch." He shot and the boulders crumbled on contact. Well, on contact and huge explosion. Of course, the guard had to be passing right about then. I flew past it, trying to distract it again, and I did, but it came after me and grabbed me. I screamed. How was it touching me. Suddenly, it was sinking down a portal type thing in the floor.

"Finn!" I screamed.

"Chassidy!" I heard Finn yelling before the portal closed. I couldn't breathe. I passed out in seconds.

Finn was freaking out. Should he go and get the others? Were they back? No. Chassidy needed help now. He was going to have to fight through the rest of the tower alone. He progressed through where the boulders were. Ahead of him was a room containing a key. This was his ticket out of this room. Maybe Chassidy was even in the next room! He grabbed the key and ran to the door. It opened to reveal some stairs. He dashed up them only to find another floor. Chassidy wasn't here and she still needed help.

He cautiously peered out into the hall. Clear. He walked quietly through the halls, listening carefully for foot steps. There were no doubt guards on this floor too, and Chassidy wasn't here to distract them this time. First order of business, find the door. There was a door on the west side of the room this time. Once again, it was locked. Could nothing be easy? Next order of business, find the key.

Finn followed behind the guard when it passed. He could see it, but it couldn't see him. _Piper would be so proud._ He thought smugly. Then, the guard turned. _Shoot!_ Finn took off. The guard was chasing after him and he was fast. Finn didn't know what to do. He turned into a hall and kept running. There was a fork up ahead. He went down the right one and then hid. The guard eventually gave up and went back to his patrol. Finn sighed in a relief and walked out. He decided to look down the left fork. At the end of the long hall was a row of spikes, and beyond that was the key. Of course. How was he supposed to cross _spikes?_ He turned around to look around the room more. He turned back down the right fork. He hadn't gone all the way down. Only about halfway. The hall was so long!

At the end was a pit and across from it was a switch. _That's easy. _Finn thought, pulling out his crossbow. He shot the switch and it changed colour. He dashed through both the halls and made it to the key. Then, he ran right into the guard. He turned and ran back to the forks. He ran down the left one and hid again. The guard went down the right one and Finn ran out. He could hear the guard running after him. _Can't they talk?_ He ran to the door and opened it as fast as he could, praying to anyone who was listening that the guard didn't follow him up the stairs. He ran up the stairs and stopped about halfway, listening. The foot steps were retreating. That must mean that something else was waiting for him up these stairs, like maybe Cypriote and Chassidy. He hurried up the stairs.

I slowly opened my eyes. I was lying on the hard, cold floor of a big, dark room. I groaned in pain. Where was I? I looked around without sitting up. I was still in the Beaconing Tower it looked like, but what room was this? I sat up. "So, you're finally awake?" I turned and gasped at the sound of the voice. It was Cypriote.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"Your power. Join me, and together we'll rule the Atmos. We'll start small, young one. First Atmos, then we'll spread our rule to other planets. What do you say?" She asked me.

"You're a monster. You killed my sister. I'll never join you." I told her.

"You don't sound so sure of yourself." Cypriote told me.

"I'm sure." I said.

"I'm sure you'll change your mind once you see what fate holds for you if you don't accept my offer." Cypriote turned around and I stood cautiously. Suddenly, she began glowing and suddenly turned around. Pain exploded through my head. I clutched it and fell to the ground, screaming and writhing in pain.

"Please, stop!" I screamed. The pain kept coming. "Stop! You're going to kill me!" I yelled. Suddenly, the pain stopped. I lay on the ground, shaking and crying. I was fading in and out of consciousness. I saw the blurry figure of Cypriote standing above me.

"There's so much more where that came from." She said before I surrendered to the darkness.

Finn eagerly ran up to the top of the stairs. There was another room. He felt his heart drop. Was he never going to finish this? He ran into a guard almost immediately. _Alright. Check list. 1) get away from the guard 2) find the door 3) find the key 4) do whatever I'm gonna have to do to get the key 5) sneak back to the door without the guard noticing me_

_I'm starting to sound more and more like Piper. _Finn sighed and ran from the guard. The guard could chase him for as long as it wanted until he found the door. Or until he got tired and collapsed. Finn gulped at the thought. He ran until he had run completely around the room. Where was the door? He had to get the guard away from him! He ran back the way he came and ran halfway down the stairs. Then, he waited for the foot steps to disappear. He slowly came up and walked slowly, making sure not to catch up to the guard.

Up ahead, he saw some boulders. He loaded an explosion crystal into his arrow and shot it. It blew the boulder up and attracted the guard, but Finn was already behind a corner before the guard could see him. "Chicka-cha." He whispered. The guard continued his patrol and Finn ran through the new opening. He was safe for now. The door was just to the right of where the boulders had been. Now, to find the key. He walked to the left. The right was the door and a dead end. To the left, was another row of spikes. _This is too easy! They're all right here together!_ Finn thought happily. Now he had to find the switch, which was right down the hall from the spike strip. One problem, there were two switches. He took his chances and shot the left one. It turned red and he heard a screech behind him. He turned to see a big, spider-like creature scuttling towards him. He pulled out his crossbow quickly and shot at it. One shot killed it. _That's all?_ He thought cockily.

Then, he heard more scuttling and two more appeared. For every one he killed, two more would appear. He quickly turned and shot the switch, then he shot the two spiders. He ran to grab the key before the four spiders could reach him. He turned and shot all four of the spiders. The next eight appeared right before he reached the door. He shot a couple, but then he was at the door. He opened it, shot a couple more spiders, and went in. They followed him! He shot the ones inside away and then struggled to close the door. He succeeded, but now he was in total darkness. He felt his way slowly up the stairs.

I opened my eyes once again. I was still in the same room. Why hadn't someone come and saved me? I needed help. They had to know that by now. Someone had to know that. I looked around. Cypriote was gone. I stayed on the ground and began to sob. I was still sore from where she had used her powers against me, and that was only the start. I heard foot steps coming from the doorway. I turned around and stared at the door with wide eyes. Finn was the figure to come through the door. "Finn." I said, relieved.

"Chassidy! Are you okay?" Finn asked.

I shook my head and said, "I don't know. I don't think so. We need to get back to the team." I said. I looked to the center of the room. There was a pedestal with a glass container on it. Inside it was a note and a crystal. "Do you think it's a trick?" I asked.

"I don't know. Come on. I'll open it." Finn told me. We approached the note and crystal carefully. Finn picked up the glass and nothing happened. I read the note.

_Dear chosen one,_

_If you are reading this, Cypriote must be trying to regain power. You've already met with me and completed the Water Temple. Very good job. These crystals and notes throughout the tower are protected from Cypriote. Only you, chosen one and friends, can touch the contents. Even though you are a spirit, you can touch these objects. The crystal will increase your power. Your next destination is the Fire Temple._

_Your friend,_

_Harrier Johnson_

I picked up the crystal and felt power surge through me. Afterwards, I didn't feel any different. "What happened?" I asked Finn.

"I don't know. Let's just go and maybe the others will notice something." Finn said. We exited the way we had come. The floors were now peaceful. There were no evil guards or spiders or locked doors or boulders or spikes waiting to trap us in here. Once we were out in the sunlight again, I was able to relax. We met the team.

"Where to next?" Aerrow asked us.

"The Fire Temple." We said together.

"I see you two have finally made peace." Piper said.

"Well, he did save my life." I said.

"Finn? How?" Piper asked. We told them everything.

Suddenly, Junko exclaimed, "Hey! Chassidy! I can see an outline of you!"

"So that's what the crystal did." I said softly. Everyone could kind of see me now.

"Let's get out of here. To the Fire Temple." The Dark Ace said.

"The sooner the better." Master Cyclonis added.

**That was actually one of my longest chapters. Well, I don't have much more to say, so review! I stayed up most of the night working on this just for you guys! =) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated! I've been on vacation. To make it up to you, I'm making this chapter extra long! Thanks Denotic, for your review! You've been my most constant reviewer for this story and have given me some really good advice. You rock! I do not own the Legend of Zelda or Storm Hawks. I do own Chassidy, Cam, Cypriote, Louis, and Harrier Johnson. Enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

We landed on Terra Valero, the hottest terra in the Atmos. It was even hotter than Terra Sahar, but only by a bit. We stepped off the ship. Piper began fanning herself with a piece of paper. "It's so hot here." She complained.

"Honey, you need cool air to get a good breeze from fanning yourself. Otherwise, you're just blowing hot air in your face." I said.

"Not necessarily." Piper said.

"That's how I see it." I told her.

We walked to the main village of Terra Valero. We were immediately greeted at the entrance. "Hello! Are you here to purchase some metal for your skimmers?" The villager asked.

"Uh, no. We..." Aerrow began.

"Did you drop off a skimmer and are here to retrieve it?" The villager asked.

"No. We need..."

"Are you here to buy a skimmer?"

"NO! If you're not going to help us, then take us to someone who will!" The Dark Ace yelled.

"Way to be polite." I told him.

"Politeness gets you nowhere." He told me.

"Would you like to see our leader?" The villager asked tentatively.

"Yes! That would be perfect!" Piper exclaimed. The villager led us toward a large hut.

"This is where our chief lives. He should be able to help you with whatever you need." The villager then promptly left.

"Hope we don't need anything else." Finn grumbled.

"Dude, he's going back to the exact same spot he was in. I'm pretty sure we'll be able to find him." I told Finn.

"Whatever." Finn said. We entered.

"He's not here." Junko whined, disappointed.

"Well, super greeter out there might be able to help." The Dark Ace said, referring to the villager standing at the gates.

"Let's go ask him." I sighed. We approached the greeter again.

"Was he not home?" The greeter asked.

"No. Do you have any idea where he could be?" I asked.

"I suppose he's somewhere else on the terra." The greeter told us.

"You mean, not in the village? In the wild? I don't wanna go out there, man!" Finn yelled.

"He shouldn't be too far. He is most likely at the steel mines." The greeter told us.

"Can you take us there?" Ravess asked.

"But... I don't wanna go out there either!" Snipe whined.

"Fine. You babies can stay here while the greeter takes us to the chief. Watch out for anything suspicious." I said.

"Me? Take you to the chief? Oh, no! I cannot!" The greeter said.

"What?" Master Cyclonis exclaimed.

"I musn't travel too far away from the gate. I'm a greeter, not a tour guide." The greeter told us.

"Is there a tour guide?" Aerrow asked hopefully.

"No. But the mines are just around the corner, just out the village. You should be able to find it." The greeter said, then he turned, ending the conversation.

"Alright then. Finn and Snipe are staying. Anyone else? Speak now or forever hold your peace." I said.

"I'm staying on the Condor." Stork announced.

I sighed, but said, "Fine. Let's go find the chief, guys."

* * *

"Just around the corner? There hasn't been a corner for ages!" The Dark Ace exclaimed angrily.

"I'm sure it's around here. It's just a little longer than we, or the greeter, thought." I said. We'd been walking for half an hour and hadn't seen a single corner.

"There! Up ahead! Is that a corner?" Piper exclaimed. We all hurried to it excitedly, then sighed.

"Nope. Just another indent in the wall." Ravess sighed.

"Well, let's keep going." I said.

* * *

Stork, Finn, and Snipe sat silently on the ship. The others had been gone for an hour now. "Where do you think they are?' Snipe pondered.

"I bet they fell into a lava pit and were melted to their doom." Stork said.

"No way, dude. The greeter sabotaged us!" Finn yelled.

"_The _greeter sabotaged us?" Stork asked.

"He seemed nice enough." Snipe said.

It's the nice ones you gotta watch out for." Finn said.

"Really? What about the straight-out mean ones? Do we just ignore them?' Stork asked.

"Well... No... But..." Finn stuttered.

"My point exactly. The greeter didn't sabotage us. He was a little clueless anyway. I bet he sent them right into a heard of magma worms." Stork said.

"I thought they only lived in the wastelands." Snipe said.

"They live anywhere that has lava and is hot and usually unoccupied." Stork said.

* * *

"Finally! That has to be a corner!" Aerrow yelled. We walked slowly to it, not getting our hopes up. I was the first there.

"It is!" I yelled, flying around. The others followed me. "Whoa. How are we gonna find him in all this?" I asked.

"The greeter failed to mention that the chief was in the mine where every skimmer in the Atmos is made." Master Cyclonis said.

"Chassidy, can you fly into the air and spot him from there?" Piper asked.

"I don't know what he looks like." I said.

"He should stand out. He's the chief." Piper said.

"I don't know. There's tons of people here, and they all look alike." I said.

"Just try." Piper told me. I sighed and flew up into the air. I looked at everyone in the mine. I didn't see a single person who looked strange. I flew back down.

"Nothing." I told them.

"Guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way." Aerrow sighed. We looked at him curiously as he walked up to one of the miners. "Have you seen the chief?" He asked. The miner shook his head. We got the idea and started askign around.

* * *

"Think we should go try to find them?" Finn asked.

"Nah. I'm sure they're fine." Snipe said, too lazy to stand up.

"They're done for. I'm not walking right into the same trap they did." Stork said.

"Well, fine. I guess I just have to go alone." Finn said, marching off the ship. He walked through a long cavern. After about ten minutes, there was a corner. Finn turned it and continued walking. He walked for another ten minutes before sighing. "I thought that greeter said the mines were just around the corner." He complained to himself. He continued to walk until he saw a Fire Oaski. He stared at the large, plant-like monster. Then, it snapped at him. He dodged and shot an arrow at it. It his the Oaski right in the middle of its face. The arrow had no effect. The Oaski breathed fire towards Finn. Finn jumped out of the way, but smelt something burning. "You have got to be kidding me." He muttered. He checked his entire body over. Nothing. Then, he tried to run his hand through his hair, and touched flame. He screamed and waved his hand aroudn and blew on it. "Dude! Not the hair!" Finn yelled at the Oaski. The Oaski once again breathed fire, but completely missed this time. "Ha!" Finn yelled. He brought out his crossbow and aimed for the Oaski's eye. This time, he was able to defeat the monster. He turned to go back to the Condor when he saw why the Oaski had breathed fire the second time. It had set a fire at the entrance of the cavern. He was trapped. "Aw man!" He yelled. Then, a thought struck him and he screamed in frustration. The others didn't go into a cavern! They went through a canyon! All that for nothing!

* * *

"Have you seen the chief?" I asked someone for the hundredth time. I'd had to explain to every person that I wasn't some spirit haunting the place before they'd tell me anything!

"No. If he was here, I'd say he'd be at the entrance to the underground caverns." The miner told me.

"Which way would that be?" I asked.

"Right up there, to the west." The miner said, pointing.

"Thank you." I told him, flying to find everyone else. "Hey, guys! Someone told me that if the chief was here, he'd be at the entrance to the underground caverns. That way!" I said, pointing.

"Let's go check it out then." Master Cyclonis said. We pushed through the crowd until we were finally at the entrance to the underground caverns.

I walked over to a miner and asked, "Have you seen the chief?"

"AHH! GHOST!" The miner screamed, louder than all the others. Everyone in the mining area turned to stare at me. If I could've turned pink, I would've.

"It's okay, everyone! She's not a ghost! She's with us! She's our friend!" Aerrow yelled as I floated away from the miner and beside Ravess.

"Do I really look that horrifying?" I whispered to her.

"I guess to someone who can only see the outline of you, maybe. We'll have to sic you on my brother." Ravess told me, smiling.

"You're not 'siccing' me on anybody." I told her.

"Have you seen the chief?" Junko asked the miner.

"As a matter of fact, you just missed 'em. Just went into the cavern there. You can probably still catch 'em if ya hurry." The miner said.

"Alright. thank you." Piper told the miner. We turned to look at the cavern.

"Deep, dark, and creepy. What a combination." I said.

"I say Master Cyclonis goes first. It's right up her ally." Piper said. Master Cyclonis turned to glare at Piper.

"I say Chassidy goes first, since nothing can touch her." Master Cyclonis said, turning to me.

"Actually, a lot of the monsters _can _touch me, and I'm not allowed to leave your guys' sight after the blizzicane incident, remember?" I asked. "Ravess has a good eye." I added.

"Junko's strong." Ravess said simply.

"Well, I'm... I'm... Aerrow's brave!" Junko exclaimed.

"Not me! The Dark Ace is brave, strong, undefeated..." Aerrow listed.

"So are you..." The Dark Ace began to argue.

"GUYS! We're wasting time! Let's just all go in together." I suggested.

"Good idea." Master Cyclonis said. We all entered the cave at the same time.

* * *

Finn walked through the cavern. He hadn't seen a single monster for a while, so he'd decided to avoid the other openings in the wall and stick with this semi-safe one. He had to find a person or a way out eventually. There was a fork in the cavern ahead of him. WWPD? (**W**hat **W**ould **P**iper **D**o?) He decided to try just listening to each tunnel. In the tunnel to the right, there was complete silence. In the tunnel to the left, it sounded like there were a bunch of rocks falling. Finn decided the silent right tunnel would be best. He started down it.

* * *

Cypriote was watching the blonde decided which tunnel to take. The right was silent because a monster was hiding silently. The left had rocks falling because the chief of the village was chipping away some rocks to get to some metal. She smirked as the blonde traveled down the dangerous right path. She would take them down, one by one.

* * *

"This sucks." I said, getting dripped on again.

"Hey! You're only getting hit by water! I'm getting hit by rocks." The Dark Ace complained.

I smirked and said, "Isn't that bad?"

"What?" He asked.

"Well, if there are rocks falling... Wouldn't that mean the cave's coming down?" I asked.

"Either that or someone's mining near here." Ravess said.

"I wonder if it's the chief." Piper said.

"I don't know. Let's see." I said, flying ahead.

"Wait! If the monsters can touch you, you shouldn't fly ahead of us. You can't fight them!" Ravess yelled after me. I turned and glared at her.

"If I'm going to fight Cypriote, I need to learn how to fight sometime. If there is a monster up here, I'll take care of it or stall it until you guys can get there. Anyway, what if the chief's in trouble?" I asked.

"Fine. Go. But if you start to lose, retreat." Aerrow told me.

"Got it!" I yelled back, already flying ahead. I flew for a couple of minutes through the tunnel until I saw a miner up ahead. "Excuse me!" I called. "Have you seen the chief?" I added.

"You found him. What do you need?" He asked, without turning around.

"I need to get to the Fire Temple. My name's Chassidy and..."

"I know." The chief said.

"You do?" I asked, puzzled.

"Yes. I've heard the story. You need to get to the Fire Temple to stop Cypriote and get your body back. Johnson sent you." The chief said.

"Exactly! Can you tell me where the Fire Temple is?" I asked.

"First, you need to find the sanctuary. Just cut through this cave and don't take the left fork. You'll find your way out and the greeter will get you to the sanctuary." The chief told me.

"Okay. Thank you. Hurry up, guys!" I yelled. The others met up with me. "Come on. The chief told me where to go." I told them.

The murmured their thanks, not the Cyclonians, when we walked past him. "Where are we going?" Junko asked me.

"He told me to cut through this cave and not take a left fork. We'll find our way out and the greeter will take us to the sanctuary." I told him. We entered an opening... A fork. "There's the left fork." I said. We heard a scream from the left fork.

"That's Finn!" Piper yelled.

"Really? It sounded like a girl to me." Ravess said, rolling her eyes.

"Come on." I said.

"Wait!" Master Cyclonis yelled.

"No!" Aerrow, Piper, Junko, and I yelled, running, or floatng in my case, into the left fork. The Cyclonians hesitantly followed us.

* * *

Finn screamed as the Dithzite lunged toward him and knocked his crossbow out of his hands. He jumped out of the way as it tried to swing at him. He was getting farther away from his crossbow! He had to get back to it. He watched the Dithzite, studying its movements. Suddenly, he broke into a run and went under the Dithzite. It swung at him with its many arms. Right as he was about to get to his crossbow, one of the arms hit him. He was immediately knocked into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Finn!" Piper yelled, trying to warn him of the incoming arm. It was the first thing we saw when we ran into the room. The warning came too late. Finn was knocked unconcious. "What do we do?" Piper asked.

"Let's try a head on attack and see what he's got." Aerrow said, running forward.

"That's a really bad idea, Aerrow! Aerrow!" I yelled after him. We all looked at each other and shrugged. Piper pulled out her staff and shot a Frost Crystal at it. It froze the side of the monster for a while, but it thawed quickly. Master Cyclonis pulled out her staff and tried a Paralyzer. It hit on the head, but did nothing. The Dark Ace tried to slice one of the arms off with his energy blade, but he was quickly swatted off by another arm. A plan was forming in my head... Junko tried to smash one of the legs, but was swatted off like the Dark Ace.

"I got it guys!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Piper asked, freezing an arm that was about to hit Aerrow.

"We need to distract the arms." I said.

"How? There's seven of us and eleven arms." Ravess pointed out.

"Let's just take out all we can and try to get rid of the arms. Watch. Dark Ace, I'll distract an arm, you attack the one next to it, and Piper, you get the arm on the other side." I said. Piper and the Dark Ace nodded. I flew ahead first and got the monsters attention. He shot an arm after me, and Piper and the Dark Ace ran down beside it. Piper froze the other arm and the Dark Ace sliced off the middle arm. Purple goo sprayed out of it, covering all three of us.

"EW!" Piper yelled.

"I'll learn eventually learn to bring rags with me when we head to a temple." The Dark Ace said.

"I don't think a rag is gonna cover this." I said, grimacing as I tried to shake some of the goo out of my hair.

"Look out!" Aerrow yelled. We all turned to see an arm headed towards us. We all screamed and tried to brace ourselves. Suddenly, the arm dropped in front of us, paralyzed. We turned to see Master Cyclonis holding her staff.

"Dark Ace, take care of it! Quick!" I yelled. The Dark Ace cut the arm and we ran off.

"Thanks." We all told Master Cyclonis.

"Now there's only eight left." Junko said.

"We could keep doing the same thing..." Piper began.

"Wait! I have a better idea!" Junko exclaimed.

"Explain." I told him.

"When we fought the Leviathon, we tied the arms together by getting them after us, remember?" Junko suggested.

"We don't have skimmers." Aerrow said.

"Chassidy can float. Master Cyclonis and Piper can fly using the binding." Ravess said.

"That's true. Will you guys try?" The Dark Ace asked, turning to us. We looked briefly at each other, then shrugged.

"I guess it's worth a try." I sighed. We flew up into the air and flew toward the Dithzite.

"We have to fly in front of its face so it sends all the arms after us! Then, we'll all go different directions and when I say, fly straight up!" Master Cyclonis commanded.

"Okay." Piper and I told her. We flew in front of the face. Six arms, two for each of us, followed us. The Dithzite saved two arms for other defense, but we could easily take care of those.

"Tangle it!" I yelled. We flew all different directions until we couldn't tell which leg was which.

"Pull up!" Master Cyclonis called. We all flew straight into the air. There were only two legs left to attack.

"Aerrow! I'll distract one leg, you slice the other!" I yelled. Aerrow nodded. I flew around one leg until it followed me, then Aerrow cut off the other. Finally, I flew down beside him and he promptly cut off that leg, spraying us in purple goo. "Aw man! I just got rid of the last spray of goo!" I complained.

"It's still hanging in there." The Dark Ace said.

"How do we beat it?" Junko asked.

"It's eye! Ravess! Shoot an arrow into its eye. That must be its weak spot!" I exclaimed.

"How do you know?" Piper asked.

"Hello? Video games?" I told her. Ravess pulled back her arrow in the bowstring and shot the arrow straight into the monster's eye. The monster roared and untied its legs. It hadn't stopped it completely, but it was blind now. In some ways, this was even worse than when it could see. Now, it just angrily swang it's arms around. "Are you kidding?" I exclaimed.

Aerrow chuckled and said, "At least there's only nine arms this time instead of eleven."

"Let's get rid of them completely this time. It's going to be a bit harder. Master, Chassidy, are you up for it?" The Dark Ace asked us.

I sighed dramatically but said, "I suppose." Master Cyclonis flew into the air and froze an arm as her answer. I quickly flew ahead and tried to distract one of the arms, but it hit me and i was flung against the wall. The same happened to the Dark Ace.

"Are you guys okay?" Piper called.

"I think." I said, floating wearily up.

"I'm good." The Dark Ace said, pulling himself up. I floated back to the group and looked at the Dark Ace.

"You have a limp." I said.

"Im fine." He said.

"Whatever." I said.

"The thing can't see, so distracting it won't work." Piper said.

"What if Master Cyclonis and Piper froze two arms while the Dark Ace and I attacked one arm. If one of us is hit away, the other can get the arm." Aerrow said.

"It _could_ work." I said.

"Let's try it." Piper said. Master Cyclonis and her used their crystals to freeze two arm and Aerrow leaped ahead and cut one off. The Dark Ace cut one of the frozen ones, and Aerrow did thee same to the other. All of it happened so fast that the monster didn't even have time to swing at them.

"Six to go!" I called.

"If you do that same thing two more times, the Dithzite will be finished!" Junko called. Master Cyclonis, Aerrow, Piper, and the Dark Ace repeated the process, getting rid of three more arms.

"Three more! One more time guys!" I yelled. Suddenly, I heard a groan. "Finn!" I yelled. Junko and I ran over to him. Junko helped him up and we pulled him to our safe spot. Aerrow and Piper joined us.

"Finn! How are you doing?" Aerrow asked.

"I'm fine! Get rid of that... that... _thing!_" Finn yelled. Aerrow and Piper nodded and joined the Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis in battle again.

"The arms are gone!" Ravess yelled.

"Shoot its eye again!" I yelled at her. Ravess pulled ut her bow and reached for an arrow, but grabbed air.

"I'm out!" She yelled.

"Crap. Finn... I don't suppose you brought your crossbow...?" I asked.

"Yeah." Finn said.

"Can you shoot that monster's eye?" I asked.

"You bet! Easy shot!" Finn bragged. He aimed his crossbow and shot it directly into the Dipzite's eye. "Easy!"

"Nice shot. It's finished. Let's go." Ravess said. We hurried to get back to the Condor.

* * *

We were on our way to the Fire Sanctuary. I honestly wasn't looking forward to it. "So who all's going in?" I asked.

"I was thinking just you and the Dark Ace." Master Cyclonis said. I froze and glanced at Aerrow, who was staring at the table angrily. The Dark Ace looked at her in disbelief.

"Why do I have to go with her alone?" He asked. I blushed and glared at him before looking down.

"I actually agree with him. One of us should go with them." Aerrow said.

"Actually, I have it all worked out. If the Dark Ace goes with her into the Fire Temple, then Snipe can go into the Beaconing Tower, Piper can go into the Forest Temple, Stork can go into the Beaconing Tower, Junko can go into the Ice Temple, and I can go with her to face Cypriote." Master Cyclonis explained.

"How come you wanna go with her to face Cypriote?" Piper asked.

"She betrayed me. It's personal." She said.

"Not as personal for you as it is for me. She tok _my body_." I pointed out.

"Um... you guys wanna see Cypriote, cause there she is." Finn whispered. We all gathered at the corner of the sanctuary and peeked in.

"It was a trap." Stork said.

"Maybe we'll get our revenge sooner than we thought." Master Cyclonis said, smirking.

"Maybe we should try to get away." Junko said.

"I agree. We aren't ready to take her on, as much as you want to, Master." I said mockingly. Master Cyclonis glared at me, but did nothing else, surprisingly. We tried to sneak away as quietly as we could.

"Not so fast." Cypriote said, appearing in front of us. We froze.

"What do you want?" I demanded, a lot more bravely than I felt.

"I just thoght I'd finish the game early. It was interesting to watch, but you were defeating too many minions." Cypriote said.

"Like you care." Master Cyclonis hissed.

"Oh, you're right. I don't care. I just couldn't wait to finish off all of you pests." Cypriote said, sending sharp stalagmites flying toward us. We dodged. All of us jumped in different directions, of course, so we were all seperated. "Are you sure you don't want to reconsider my offer and join me?" She asked, floating above me.

"Over my dead body... er, soul, I guess." I said.

"Oh well. What a loss." She said. Suddenly, she bent and wrapped her hand around my throat. She lifted me easily into the air. I gagged. If she killed my soul, then I would be nothing. I would be in limbo. I kicked, but that got me nowhere. Suddenly, she dropped me. I fell to the ground and looked weakly at Master Cyclonis, who had her staff pointed at Cypriote. Cypriote was collapsed nearby.

"I figured we should end this game, however fun it may be." Master Cyclonis said.

"How did you...?" Cypriote was in dismay.

"I'm not ignorant. I've done my research." Master Cyclonis said, smirking. Cypripote roared in anger and shot toward Master Cyclonis.

"No!" I yelled. I felt power rush through my spiritual form and pass to Master Cyclonis. Cypriote went right through her. Master Cyclonis looked at me in shock.

"What'd you do?" She asked.

"I, I don't know." I said.

Cypriote growled, and I prepared for another round. "You win this round, but you won't win the war." Cypriote said, before flying off.

"You guys did it!" Piper exclaimed.

"Rock on!" Finn yelled.

"I've never seen anything like that. You guys were perfectly in sync with each other." Ravess told us.

"Who would've thought." I said, laughing breathlessly.

* * *

We were on our way to the most dangerous temple. The Fire Temple. "Do you think you could do that again?" Master Cyclonis asked me.

"I doubt it. I don't even know how I did it that time." I admitted.

"We're gonna need you to learn to control that before we go to take down Cypriote. She can't fight it." The Dark Ace told me.

"I can try, but there's no promises." I said, unsure.

"That's okay, Chassidy. Just do your best. How close are we to the Fire Temple, Stork?" Aerrow asked.

"A minute, at most." Stork responded.

"Guess we better get ready." The Dark Ace said, as the Condor landed.

We all got off and looked in awe at the Fire Temple. "Well this looks like fun." I said, laughing nervously.

"You guys better get going. We don't know how much time we have, and we still have to practice that move." Master Cyclonis told me, ushering me ahead. "Go!" She urged.

"Be careful, you guys." Aerrow said.

"Will do!" I called cheerily, flying away and leading the Dark Ace into the temple after me.

The temple was dark, except for the glowing of all the fire. There was so much steam and smoke that I was finding it hard to breathe. I broke into a fit of coughs when we walked in. "You okay? The Dark Ace asked.

"I'm fine, but let's get this over with." I said. We made our way over to the only hallway that we could reach. There were balls of fire rolling down the hall. The hall was wide enough for two fireballs, but they weren't coming out together, so we could dodge them. "Follow my lead." I told the Dark Ace. I waited until a fireball passed, then I ran into the hallway. I made it to the other side and floated past two fireballs, then I switched sides as two fireballs came from the other direction. The Dark Ace caught the drift and began to follow me. I switched sides and made it past another two fireballs when I saw a hole in the wall. I stayed by the hole and moved to the other side while two more fireballs passed. I waited for the Dark Ace. When he finally caught up, I said, "In here."

"Do you even know what's in there?" He asked. We moved to the other side to avoid a fireball.

"No, but do you see anywhere else to go?" I demanded.

"How about we continue up this hall?" He suggested as we switched sides.

"You can, but there could be something important in here." I said. Then, when another two fireballs passed, I flew in the hole. The Dark Ace followed me, just as I figured he would. There was an empty cliff except for a locked door in this room. Across a gorge, there was another cliff. This one had fireballs rolling across it. These fireballs had no particular pattern like the last ones had.

"I told you there was nothing in here." The Dark Ace told me.

"Sure there is! There's a locked door! And..." I looked around the room. "There! There's a crystal behind the boulders. We just have to figure out a way to get to it... What weapons do you have with you?" I asked.

"I have my energy sword and my energy whip. **(A/N: The energy whip is the thing he used in The Code)** He told me.

"Maybe, if you timed it just right, you could use your whip to grab that crystal." I suggested.

The Dark Ace pondered it for a moment, then shrugged and said, "It's worth a shot, I guess."

"That's the spirit!" I cheered.

"You wanna keep that up?" He growled.

"No." I said quickly and quietly, laughing internally. The Dark Ace aimed and snapped his whip toward the crystal. I held my breath as it flew towards it, then a fireball rolled in front of it and it hit that instead. I sighed and the Dark Ace cursed. "Try again." I urged. He aimed, seemingly more careful this time, and shot the whip. It narrowly missed a fireball and grabbed the crystal. "Pull it back, pull it back!" I yelled.

"I am!" The Dark Ace yelled back as he pulled his whip back to us.

"Take the crystal and use it on the door. I bet it opens it." I said. The Dark Ace did that and the door slid slowly open. We entered the room beyond it. The dor slammed shut behind us and a couple of fire scorpians crawled into the room. The Dark Ace pulled out his energy blade. "You can't take them all." I said.

"I'm gonna have to, aren't I?" He demanded.

"Do you think since they can touch me, I can touch them?" I asked.

"Maybe. Worth a try." One of the scorpions growled. "And if you're gonna try, you better hurry." He said. One of the scorpions flung it's poisonous tail toward me. I dodged and flew toward it. I grabbed a spike on its back and held on for dear life. The Dark Ace was battling with the other. If this thing pinned me now, there was no one to save me. I gulped at the thought, but quickly concentrated on the scorpion. I focused all my power into gaining enough strength to even possibly being able to defend myself from this thing. Then, I flew off and in front of it. I taunted it until it decided to follow me. _Now what?_I flipped and the scorpion shot its tail at me. _That's it!_ I flew in front of it again. Then, I flew around behind it and landed on its head. The thing flung its tail toward itself, trying to get me. I flew out of the way, and it stabbed itself in the head. It collapsed and disappeared.

The Dark Ace wasn't doing so good with his scorpion. "Dark Ace! You've gotta make it sting itself!" I yelled.

"How?" He called back.

"You jump on its head and it'll try to sting you. Then, dodge and it'll sting itself!" I instructed. The Dark Ace fended off one more blow with his sword before he leaped onto the scorpions head. All it did was thrash about.

"This isn't working!" The Dark Ace yelled, frustrated.

"Here! Stay there and I'll fly around it and then up to the head." I said. I flew in front of the scorpion. Then, I flew around behind it and up to its head, like I had with my scorpion. Like last time, it tried to sting me. "Jump!" I yelled urgently. We both jumped off, and the scorpion was defeated. We were panting when it was all over. There was a mound of sand in the middle of the room. I walked over to it and reached in. I pulled out a key.

"You mean we could've just gotten out?" The Dark Ace demanded.

I sighed and said, "Apparently." He sighed, angry. "Forget it. What's done is done. Let's just go." I said. We opened a door that led to a flight of stairs and started up to the second floor. The first room that we entered was small. All it had was a crystal lying in the center of the room. "What's that?" I asked the Dark Ace curiously.

"That would be a Fire Crystal." He said, walking over to it and leaning down to pick it up.

"Wait! What if it's a trap?" I asked.

"I don't see anything else to do, do you?" He asked.

I looked quickly around the room and said, "I guess not. Go ahead." The Dark Ace picked up the crystal and we braced for impact. Nothing. "Weird." I said.

"Well, maybe this is just a crystal. Nothing more. It doesn't necessarily have anything to do with the temple. Let's keep going." He said.

"How?" I asked. "There's no way out of here."

"I guess the crystal does have a purpose. Let's see..." The Dark Ace studied the room. "There." He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There's a wick coming up from the floor. I bet if we light that, something will happen." The Dark Ace said.

"I don't see anything else to do." I said. The Dark Ace held out the crystal and a fire bolt shot out of it. The fuse lit and the door that we entered through opened, leading us back down. Somehow, we were on a different side of the floor. "This temple is messed up." I said. The Dark Ace ignored me and pressed on. We climbed up a flight of stairs that lead to a platform. We proceeded along a narrow ledge to a corner of the room. The rest of the way was blocked by a big cylinder. "Do you have a crystal that can move _that?"_ I asked hopefully.

"No." The Dark Ace told me.

"Of course." I sighed.

"Fly over and see what's over there." He told me. I followed his commands and flew over the cylinder.

"There's a pit right behind it." I told him, landing back at his side.

"If we can find something big enough to push this thing, then it'll fall into the pit." He said.

"Then how will we get across?" I asked.

"We'll figure that out next. Now what could we use to push that thing...?"

"What about a Fire Scorpion?" I asked.

"What?" He asked, slightly shocked.

"A fire scorpion. If we draw it over here, it will try to attack us. Then, we can dodge and it'll hit the cylinder, pushing it into the pit and falling in after it." I said.

"That's... genius. How'd you come up with that?" He asked.

"That Fire Scorpian over there by that door." I said. He turned quickly. "Calm down. It doesn't see us." I said.

"Yet." He added. Then, he pulled out his sword and shot it. The scorpion roared and turned toward us. Then, it began scuttling towards us.

"Now you've done it." I said.

"Get ready to move." The Dark Ace told me.

"Move where?" I demanded.

"Over it. Jump over it now!" He yelled. He jumped and I flew up. The scorpion missed us by inches and fell with the cylinder into the pit. Across the pit was another crystal. The Dark Ace used his whip to grab it.

"Maybe it opens the door that the Fire Scorpian was guarding." I suggested.

"Worth a try. Come on." The Dark Ace told me. I followed him to the door and he held out the crystal. The crystal glowed and disappeared as the door opened. There was a long flight of stairs that lead all the way down to the basement. Suddenly, we were attacked by a Fire Endsam. They were basically big balls of fire that were extremely hard to defeat. Once you cut one, it just came back alive with its two parts.

"You don't happen to have a Frost Crystal or a Ocean Stone, do you?" I asked.

"I have a Ocean Crystal, but it needs charged." The Dark Ace told me.

"Well, activate it to get it charging while I distract this thing! Whatever you do, don't cut it! I can only distract one thing at a time without it attacking me." I said.

"Okay." The Dark Ace finally agreed, pulling out a beautiful blue crystal. I flew around the Fire Endsam.

"Hey! I'm the one you want! Cypriote sent you to finish me off, right? Over here!" I called, flying away. The Endsam chased me around the chamber. I kept taunting it and flying, but I was getting tired. "Anytime now!" I called.

"Almost there! Keep it up!" He called. I sighed and pushed myself harder. It wasn't enough. The Endsam was gaining.

"Dark Ace!" I screamed.

"Just a little longer!" He called. Suddenly, I felt heavy as a boulder. I felt to the ground, but not _through._I couldn't move.

_Any last words?_Cypriote asked in my head.

"Dark Ace! Help!" I yelled desperately. The Endsam was standing over me. It roared and shot a beam of fire at me. I screamed and covered my face. I waited for the finishing blow, but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the Fire Endsam turning blue... And the Dark Ace holding his halfway charged Ocean Crystal. Suddenly, the Fire Endsam burned down to nothing.

_Worthless creatures! _Cypriote yelled before leaving my head.

The Dark Ace walked over to me."Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. Thank you." I said.

"No problem. What happened?" He asked.

"It was Cypriote. She held me still." I told him.

"She's still getting stronger. We need to hurry." The Dark Ace stated.

"Let's go." I said, floating up. The Dark Ace led the way. We came to a long hallway. The second he stepped on the tile, it burst into flames. He jumped back, going through me in the process. "Hey!" I yelled in surprise. The fire went out.

"How are we supposed to get across this?" The Dark Ace wondered.

"How fast can you run?" I asked.

_"What?"_ The Dark Ace demanded.

"You heard me. How fast can you run?" I repeated.

"You can't be serious." He said.

"But I am." I said.

"But..."

"You see any other way, pretty boy?" I asked, trying to make him mad.

"Pretty boy?" He demanded.

"Yep." I said.

"You're gonna regret that!" He yelled.

"Come and catch me!" I called, floating across the fire plates as fast as I could. He chased after me, running so fast that the flames couldn't catch me. _He has a hell of a temper. _Finally, we were across. I slowed and he caught up to me. He tried to grab my arm, but his hand went through. He sighed as I giggled.

"What about a pretty boy?" He asked.

"Hey. It got you across." I said.

"Fine. Let's just go. You will never speak of this." He said, walking away.

"Got it!" I said, saluting lazily before flying after him, snickering. We entered another room. We paused to look around. I saw a spike strip headed straight toward us. "Look out!" I yelled, the Dark Ace and I leaped, or in my case flew) out of the way. They met up with each other in the middle, making it difficult to cross. "How are we gonna do this?" I asked.

"Maybe I have a crystal for this... All I have is another Fire Stone." The Dark Ace told me.

"That's perfect! Won't the sand harden to make a wall?" I asked.

"Yeah, if you can form the sand into a wall." The Dark Ace said.

"That'd be hard, speaking that I can't touch anything!" I exclaimed.

"How do you expect this to work then?" The Dark Ace demanded.

"Just keep the fire going on the sand. Maybe it'll rise or something." I said.

"Where did you come up with that?" He asked.

"Just do it!" I yelled. The Dark Ace shot flames at the sand. It began to harden when the spike strip rolled over it and ruined it.

"I told you it wouldn't work." He said. I watched the spike strip, trying to figure out a pattern. _This can't be impossible. We couldn't have come all this way just to be stopped by this! Wait... It's delayed! _

"It's delayed!" I told the Dark Ace.

"Just barely. So?" He asked.

"If we do that again and again, it'll delay enough so we can make it across!" I exclaimed.

"That's gonna take forever!" The Dark Ace complained.

"You big baby, it won't take that long! Anyway, you got a better plan?" I demanded.

"No." He grumbled, aiming and firing the crystal again.

We kept this up for about ten minutes before I saw a long enough pause for us to get through. "You can stop now. I think we're good." I told him.

"About time. Ready?" He asked.

"Of course I am. The spikes won't hurt me." I said.

"You never know with Cypriote. Are you ready?" He repeated.

"Yeah." I said.

"...Go!" He exclaimed. He dashed across and I flew slowly above the spikes. He turned and looked at me. I smirked.

"Told you I was ready." I said.

We continued and stopped outside a huge door. "I bet this is it. You ready?" I asked.

"As I'll ever be." The Dark Ace said.

"Let's go then." I said.

We entered a big room with a ring of fire around it and sand in the middle. The sand began to ripple and a wormlike spike monster came out. It was a giant Cleftoy! It hadn't come completely out of the sand, but I had a feeling that it would when we made it mad enough. _Good luck with my dear Cleftoy._ Cypriote said. I looked at the Dark Ace for any sign that he had heard her. He hadn't. She was in my head again.

The Cleftoy started spitting giant fireballs at us. "Run!" I yelled at the Dark Ace. We circled in opposite directions and met at the other side of the cleftoy. "Think you could use your sword to deflect some of those fireballs?" I asked the Dark Ace.

"I don't know, and I'd rather not try because if one breaks my sword then we don't have a weapon to protect us." He said. The Cleftoy started spitting out fireballs again. He spit out three big and a small.

"Wait! There's a pattern!" I exclaimed.

"Cypriote sure loves patterns." The Dark Ace said.

"Remember, this is all a game to her." I said.

"Yeah, yeah, what's the pattern?" He asked.

"The Cleftoy spits out three big fireballs, and a small one. If you can dodge the three big fireballs, then you can hit the small one with your sword and it'll bounce back and hit the cleftoy!" I told the Dark Ace.

"I'll try it, but if my sword breaks..."

"Then we'll find another way. We can't lose now!" I said. The Dark Ace dodged the third big fireball and readied his sword. When the little one flew toward him, he hit it with all his might. The fireball flew back and hit the bottom of the Cleftoy. The fire burned off the spikes so that the Cleftoy's skin was revealed. A few of the spikes had been jarred off the top layers of the Cleftoy too. "The next one'll hit it!" I said excitedly. We dodged the three big balls and Ace hit the small one. It completely burned the bottom half of the Cleftoy.

"This is actually working. I can't believe it." The Dark Ace said, dodging the first of the three fireballs.

"Who would've known." I said, smirking as I dodged the second and third. The Dark Ace hit the small fireball and took out the spikes. Then, we dodged again. The next time he hit a small ball, it took out the top half of the Cleftoy.

"I think we're almost done." The Dark Ace said, a shadow of a smile on his face. He hit the small fireball and...

"Uh-oh." I said. Everything happened in slow motion. The ball hit the head,which cracked slightly, and bounced off of it, towards me. I wanted to move, but my legs weren't getting the message. The ball hit me full force and I was flung into the wall.

"Are you okay?" The Dark Ace called.

"Keep fighting!" I yelled, struggling to float up. The Dark Ace knocked a fireball into the head again. It bounced off of it. The head was cracked again. I floated with some effort back to the Dark Ace. "One more should do it." I said.

"Okay. Look out!" He yelled. I flew out of the way of the third big fireball.

"This is it!" I said. He hit the last fireball, which hit the head, The head of the Cleftoy exploded. A key landed at my feet. "This is the key to the next floor I bet." I said. The Dark Ace walked over and grabbed the key. A light appeared to teleport us back.

_"Very good job, you two. You've cleaned the most evil of all the temple. None will be harder, except for the battle with Cypriote herself. Continue cleansing the land and weakening her power. I'll see you soon."_ Mr. Johnson's kind voice floated through the air.

"You heard him. Let's go." I said. We entered the light and exited the temple.

* * *

**Longest. Chapter. Ever! It was fun to write though. I got back into the swing of this story. I got some new ideas! Sorry it took so long. Like I said at the top, I was on vacation, but then a family tragedy occurred. My birthday also happened a couple of days ago. I'm happy I got this chapter done before Halloween because I'm hoping to update my other story and then do a Halloween oneshot. Please review! Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! I've decided to put this story up for adoption! Anyone who would like to continue my story, please PM me, and I'll give you full rights! It's going to be first come, first serve!


End file.
